The Fifth Marauder
by swordleviosa27022
Summary: Erica Higgins' life has been cursed but she has learnt to live only when she has known to die. She knows her life has to end but the desire to live burns fiercer than ever. She had come to Hogwarts to make friends, be happy and make most of what she had but when she befriends the Marauders….things get out of control. RL/OC
1. 1st September

On that hot morning, Harry settled one thing; he absolutely hated spring cleaning. What annoyed him even more was that his mother had handed him and Padfoot (the most reluctant of the lot) the place which contained the most bulk of incomprehensible junk, the basement.

As a little boy, Harry had thought that exploring with basement was fun. One never knew what they could find buried in the boxes which hadn't been opened in years. It was ironic how easily orders could change the way one thought about something, now the basement which had at first seemed like a treasure island looked dull and boring, the boxes not containing interesting items rather more things to sort out.

Padfoot was sitting in a corner with the contents of one box spread out in front of him; they were mostly files of his father's previous cases as an Auror. Harry should have saluted Lily, the woman who made Sirius Black read.

Harry also decided to get working, for the sooner they were done, the sooner they would get their treat; Lily Potter's famous chocolate chip cookies. Besides, Harry had other things to do, like flying. So, he took hold of the box nearest to him and peeled off the lid. The box was labeled "fifth year" so Harry guessed it belonged to his mother or father containing memories of their school years. As he peered inside, his assumption was proved correct. He took out a stack of pictures which were held together in a neat pile by a thin rubber band.

_Must be Mum's, Dad is never this clean, or maybe mom just cleaned it up for him_

The first picture seemed to destroy his current belief of the basement being boring, one would always find new things in it.

It was of the marauders, but standing along with them was a thin girl who looked a little sick. She had dark brown hair which was tied into a pony tail and pure black eyes. Harry had never seen her, which surprised him. If she were that important that his mother preserved a picture of her all these years, he must have heard of her. He strained his mind, trying to remember but came out null. He indeed had no idea who this girl was. The next thing he noticed made him even more suspicious, why did Remus have his arm around her? He had seen Moony do that with only one girl, his mother. That was what egged him on to inquire Sirius about her.

He moved to where his godfather sat, mumbling "this is all utter rubbish, why didn't James just set fire to them as soon as he was done. He should see my basement, won't find a thing….."

"You don't have a basement Padfoot" Harry politely pointed out as he came to sit beside him.

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind. Instead he said "we are not having a tea party, go work before your mother punctures my ear drums…"

"Who is she?" Harry asked bluntly, pushing the picture under Sirius' nose. One thing he had learned over the years, Sirius didn't like it if you danced around a topic before getting to the point.

He saw all the annoyance and mirth disappear from his godfather's face and it was replaced by a stony mask, one Harry knew too well. Sirius was sad or angry.

"I always thought we should have told you" he mumbled, more to himself rather than Harry, nevertheless Harry heard him.

"Who is she?" he repeated, watching Sirius with a critical eye.

Sirius on the other hand seemed to be lost somewhere and showed no indication that he had heard Harry, which was probably the case. "I had almost forgotten her…her smile and all. Our very own personal tom boy she was…"

"Earth to Sirius!" cried Harry, growing frustrated from his godfather's lack of attention.

Sirius jerked straight, but his eyes never left the picture which he was watching with a fond smile. "Who is she? I am kind of ashamed you don't know she would have wanted to be in your bedtime stories. This Harry is Erica Higgins…..known to many at Hogwarts as the _fifth marauder"_

"The fifth marauder, but I thought there were only four of you guys….."

"She wasn't there for long but when she was…"

"Can I know about her" asked Harry in a pleading tone.

Sirius nodded "let's turn spring cleaning to spring….err…..storytelling. So her story begins like ours did on the first of September, we were in our fifth year….

The 1st of September marked the beginning of a new session for the students of Hogwarts. At the moment, the sorting ceremony had ended and the first years had joined their respective tables. As soon as the food appeared, it was the only thing on the students mind.

Remus Lupin who sat beside his friends had other things on his mind, like who was their new defense against the dark arts teacher?

He surveyed the head table looking for an unfamiliar face which would of course belong to their new defense against the dark arts teacher. He hoped the new teacher was better than the old one who had been afraid to even talk about any harmful curses. He reckoned last year had been a bit of a fluke for they had spent most of their time reading text books.

His eyes stopped on the empty chair beside Professor Dumbledore which was usually occupied by Professor McGonagall. But today, it was empty. Where was their deputy headmistress? Usually a student would have shrugged it off, thinking she was simply late. But he didn't understand had she rushed out after the sorting? It was rather unlike their stern teacher to skive off.

He turned to James and Sirius to express his thoughts. It was not surprising they hadn't noticed, the pair of them were busy telling a nervous first year muggleborn to chill, the studies were not too difficult. He was about to nudge Peter who was sitting next to Sirius eating his full when the door of the great hall opened a crack. The students didn't notice anything, but Remus had already been watching the door with observant eye so he saw their teacher slip in. He suppressed a grin for she ironically reminded him of them as they sneaked into the Gryffindor Tower late at night after a prank as she stealthily moved to the head table. She knelt down beside Professor Dumbledore and urgently whispered something in his ear. The professor nodded his face grim. Professor McGonagall moved away and sat onto her seat as Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.

A few students saw the headmaster get to his feet and scrambled to silence the people sitting around them. Soon, the chatter died away and everyone was staring intently at the Headmaster waiting for him to proceed. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at them before saying "this year something unusual will be happening at Hogwarts. We have accepted someone who was for the most part of her life home schooled..."

He was immediately interrupted as the students began talking among themselves. Wondering who it was and why he or she was here. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the students stopped talking immediately. It was surprising how much authority a gentle old man could emit if he wanted to.

"Thank you" he said "as I was saying, let's not let our curiosity get in the way of welcoming her warmly. Please join me and welcome Miss Erica Higgins who will be joining the fifth year Gryffindor"

The great hall was filled with the sound of polite clapping and the doors opened. A girl walked in. Though according to what Professor Dumbledore she was fifteen, she would have fit for a thirteen year old. Then again, pointing it out would have made him a hypocrite for he didn't look any better. She had dark brown hair which was tied neatly into a braid. He couldn't tell her eye color from the distance but as she moved closer, he noticed it was pure ebony black. Most of the boys thought she was plain looking, Remus thought she was quiet pretty.

It surprised the other kids when she came and sat next to Remus. They were thought to be the height of cool and not many people really talked to them though many craved to. Remus smiled at her wanting her to feel welcome. She smiled back, though hers seemed a little forced. She watched the table looking like a frightened tourist. Remus pondered where to begin and decided to start simple.

"hi!" he said extending his hand towards hers "my name is Remus"

She took her eyes off whatever she had been watching and smiled again this time she seemed more sure of herself. She accepted his hand shaking it "Erica...you probably know that because the Headmaster announced it to the whole school"

Remus simply smiled and nodded, contemplating what to say next. "So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" He had asked her a typical question, one that almost all the new students were asked.

"It is...erm...well there is no other word for it...magical" she said gazing into distance "I was home schooled so I have never really seen anything like...this!"

"Yeah, did you come by the boats or the carriages" he asked her wanting to keep talking, lame questions were better than uncomfortable silences in his book.

She looked confused "by portkey actually"

"Pity you had to miss it, to view is gorgeous from the boats"

She nodded and started piling her plate with food. She stopped and turned back to him "what year are you in"

"Same as you" he said, swallowing hurriedly in order to answer her.

He saw relief flit through her face. She had clearly been worried but now she had someone to help her. They both ate silently, the silence between them not uncomfortable.

After sometime, he saw that she was slowly becoming more and more annoyed and she was steadily getting redder. She fidgeted around nervously and unconsciously patted her hair as if to check that it was neat and lying down flat. "What?" he asked her.

She turned to him, her lips pressed into a thin line. "What's up with those guys...they keep on glaring at me" she asked jabbing her finger towards the Slytherin table.

Remus followed her gaze; sure enough the Slytherins were glaring at her as they talked amoung themselves seemingly uncaring to the fact that they were making the exchange student uncomfortable. Remus glared back at them and upon finding out that they had been noticed they ducked their head and busied themselves with other things. "Slytherins and Gryffindors don't exactly mix" he said simply.

By this time, Sirius and James seemed to have noticed the new girl who was talking to Remus. Sirius leaned in so that he was visible. "The name is Sirius, Sirius Black" he said with a flirtatious smile.

At this, usually girls would giggle and duck their heads as their cheeks would turn crimson but Erica took the first step of being different. She gave him a sly grin "don't flatter me or you will find you chained to a wood rack" she said in an overly sweet smile and a lopsided grin.

"Is that a threat...ow! Prongs"

James smacked Sirius across the head and forcefully pushed him out of the way "excuse my amateur side-kick ("who you calling a sidekick Potter!") madam but he seems to have a curse at scaring fair ladies such as yourself. I am James Potter"

Erica smiled mysteriously at him "it is an honor to have had met you kind sir"

James looked impressed "wow someone who can actually do it"

"do what" she asked him probably wondering that she was supposed to have done.

"you spoke like a true lady my dear"

she let out a hearty laugh "oh that, you can courtesy my mom and her romantic novels for it"

"You should feel ashamed James, flirting with your sister-in-law!" cried a voice from behind James. Sirius peeked from between James arms.

"Sister in law? Great way to begin Padfoot" said James, batting Sirius' head away.

The Gryffindor table and the rest watched the new comer with renewed jealousy; a newbie had done what many had been trying to do for years. The girls watched jealously as James laughed and playfully patted Erica on her shoulder. Their envy grew as they saw Sirius bat his eyebrows; he would be asking her out soon. And it reached its peak as the five got to their feet and Remus took her hand to lead her out of the hall and to the Gryffindor common room. The only one not watching them, were Lily Evans, Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon, but it was common knowledge that Lily hated them and in no way would ever envy them.

OOOOO

Erica slowly opened the girl's dormitory. The other girls were getting ready for bed. She realized that there were three girls who were fifth years. The red-haired one who Sirius had said James was smitten over looked up from her trunk and smiled at her. "You are the new comer, hi! I am Lily Evans" she said pointing her index finger towards her chest "Marlene McKinnon" she jabbed her finger towards the blond girl with bushy hair who waved enthusiastically "and Alice Longbottom" she pointed to the brunette who was sitting on her bed. The girl gave a small wave and a smile.

Erica smiled at them "I am Erica Higgins". She cast a look around the room. It was comfortable with four beds and red hangings. She didn't know which one was hers. She was about to ask Lily about it when she spotted her trunk sitting at the foot of the bed next to Lily's. She walked towards it and pulled open the lid. She dressed silently as the other girls climbed into their respective beds. She looked at her bed; it looked comfortable but foreign to her. With a tired sigh she too climbed into bed, the others were already asleep.

It had been a long day, she knew but she couldn't sleep. She tossed onto her side and watched the window. She missed home…..but them she wondered where it was. She had no home, now Hogwarts was the only home she had and she best get used to it.

The school was curious of her; she just hoped her secret wasn't discovered.

OOOOO

_**This is not exactly the best chapter and I am very well aware of that. I wrote this one ages ago and I swear I am a bit (but only a bit) better now. Please stick around annnnnd REVIEW**_

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

"It was my mother's favorite" she said defensively with a fond smile as she lifted the book and clutched it to her chest. Remus didn't miss the flash of sadness and decided to let it drop. No one really knew why she had shifted to Hogwarts but Remus felt a sense of foreboding around the subject and realized that it was probably due to personal reasons.


	2. The First Morning

Remus grumpily trudged down the stairs. It was five in the morning and he was awake all thanks to Peter's broken alarm clock which had started buzzing at the inappropriate hour of four-thirty. Peter himself was a heavy sleeper and had simply waved his hand, knocking the clock to the ground and probably shutting it down for good this time but Remus was the light sleeper of the lot and after tossing and turning in his bed for about half an hour he had gotten dressed and decided to make him way into the common room. He would do some light reading on Transfiguration before going to breakfast.

The common room was usually deserted at this hour of the day after all who in their right minds would be awake at this unearthly hour so Remus was surprised to find Erica downstairs laying on her front beside the fire still in her bed clothes. She seemed to be reading something and upon closer investigation Remus realized it was a novel. It was too short and thick to be a text book. Remus moved towards her wondering why she was awake so early; there was almost two hours before classes. "Morning Remus" her tired voice made him jump and ask "How did you know it was me?"

She smiled into her book before turning around onto her back and facing him "I glanced sideways when you weren't looking" she said with a shrug.

Giving her a lopsided grin he kicked off his shoes and threw himself on the carpet beside her. He felt uncomfortable for a moment upon realizing that her pajamas were a little...revealing though she seemed unaware of the fact that one of the buttons of her shirt was broken and now dangling uselessly by a lose thread. Shifting slightly so that he was facing her he tilted his head to a side to see what book she was reading. Realizing what he was trying to do she turned the book around showing him the cover; _Little Princess._ "Isn't that a bit…childish?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It was my mother's favorite" she said defensively with a fond smile as she lifted the book and clutched it to her chest. Remus didn't miss the flash of sadness and decided to let it drop. No one really knew why she had shifted to Hogwarts but Remus felt a sense of foreboding around the subject and realized that it was probably due to personal reasons.

"You should probably get ready" he said hastily changing the subject. She nodded mutely before getting up. She didn't say a word as she left, just soundly walked towards the staircase and then disappeared. Remus frowned in curiosity before getting up and walking towards the great hall, maybe breakfast would get his mind confused working.

OOOOO

As soon as she entered the dormitory the numb feelings she had forced upon herself exploded and she felt the overwhelming shower of emotions. Her breath seemed to have been clogged in her throat and she had to grasp her headboard for support. She hadn't counted on being reminded of home so early. She could hear her mother's shrill screams again and could have sworn she could see the crimson blood flowing freely again. The menacing red eyes...

She shivered in fear and sat down on the edge of her bed as she tried to compose herself. A part of her was almost angry at Remus; did he have to remind her? Remind her where she came from and what stood at the end of this so called dream journey. She knew she wouldn't be able to last long, she knew what awaited her and for a brief moment wondered if she had even a year left. Even if she did she wanted to live it, live her life till the very last day. It was what her mother would have wanted and she couldn't deny her mother her death wish.

She grabbed her robes which had been laid neatly on her bed and furiously wiping her tears she went to the bathroom to change. The images of the tragic incident which had taken place back home were still raw and unfortunately on the surface of her consciousness but she sternly told herself to learn to live with them for she had long ago realized that she couldn't simply forget them.

She stared at her reflexion in the mirror and leaning in closer she could detect the slight outline of dark circles. Her inward wish was that they didn't grow for she reckoned she wouldn't look very good with dark bags under her eyes but she knew they would get darker. She barely got any sleep these days. Shaking her head she turned around and began to change.

She carefully lifted a lock of her dark brown hair and sighed in frustration. She was sure that the curse on her hair was worse than the one on James' besides at least his wasn't long. She wearily eyes the hairbrush before shaking her head. Her arms were aching already and she really didn't feel like fighting the usual morning battle with her hair. She just tied it into a pony tail wrinkling her nose as she noted its rough appearance. Whatever, it wasn't as if anyone was going to notice and she didn't have a boyfriend who would want to run his fingers through her hair and be annoyed if it kept on getting caught up in her tangled locks.

She unlatched the lock and moved outside. She spared Lily a small grin and her roommate smiled back as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. "You are up early" Lily commented in a husky voice as she pushed aside her bed sheets and jumped out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"I am a light sleeper" she said dryly as she exited the dormitory hoping that she could find someone to lead her to the great hall. Thankfully karma hadn't decided to strike her yet and avenge the many people she had misled in her life. As soon as she entered the common room James and Sirius came stumbling down the staircase. Sirius was the first to notice her and he pulled her closer. "We are going to have breakfast" Sirius declared a little too enthusiastically.

Erica soon realized the reason for his cheerfulness. He wasn't a morning person like she had thought earlier he just thought with his tummy. She also realized that this was his only weakness and decided to keep this in mind. She needed some pointers on distractions. James was easy; tell him Lily was staring at him and he would immediately be too busy trying to appear calm and collected. Remus was the tricky one and she really did wish that he stopped staring at her.

"Thank you" she mumbled absentmindedly as she accepted her time table from Professor McGonagall and glanced at the first period; potions. She wasn't exactly a whiz at this one but did okay. The only reason she thought it to be bearable was the experimentation. Add two unusual ingredients to a perfect potion and watch the magical results you would turn up with. Her favorite was when she had managed to turn a sleeping potion into a hair changing potion though it hadn't seemed very funny after she had to roam around with neon green hair for a week.

"Are you coming?" Remus asked her breaking her out of her musing as he gazed at her with his concerned, brown eyes. Something about the eyes seemed to unnerve her but she couldn't place it. Realizing that she was getting late for class she wrapped her fingers around the strap of her backpack and followed the marauders. She uneasily tailed behind them not wanting to seem like a burden. They seemed perfectly happy to be talking to each other and didn't seem to even notice her. A wave of homesickness washed over her and she let her gaze fall as she silently continued moving.

"You okay?" she was surprised to find Remus walking beside her. She nervously combed her hand through her hair accidently pulling a few strands out of her hasty pony tail. "I miss home" she said surprising even herself by confiding in him. It surprised her more when he gave her a lose, one-armed hug and gently patted her shoulder. She smiled at him weakly and though she didn't show it she was actually quiet glad for his support. She sternly told herself to hold it together, how was she supposed to make new friends if she kept herself holed up?

"Potter where is my potions book? I know you have it!"

She looked curiously at the boy who was gazing accusingly at James and Sirius. Her gaze travelled over his greasy hair and his hooked nose as she slowly noted his posture. Something in his posture didn't feel right, why was he so tense and alert? It didn't take a genius to figure out that this boy meant trouble. She turned to look at Remus when she heard him sigh "oh dear" and asked, "Who's that?"

"That" Remus said in a weary voice as he pointed to the boy "is Severus Snape. Sirius' and James' main victim for many of their pranks"

Erica turned her full attention to the glowering boys and her heart gave a small start at the word _prank_. The marauders were pranksters! She herself never really got around to pulling too many pranks. How was she supposed to when her nanny was always sniffing disdainfully at her shoulder? But, she still had her fair share of naughtiness and had been looking forwards to pulling some new and hopefully original pranks.

"Don't mess with us and we won't hurt you snivellus" Sirius said menacingly with a grim expression on his face which didn't exactly suit him. A new fact was ticked in Erica's mind, Sirius really hated Severus and by the looks of it so did James.

"What's going on here?" a new voice entered the heated conversation and all voices ceased as all heads turned to the furious red head which stood on the end of the hallway. Lily forwards and eyed the withdrawn wands with disgust. "Put that away Black or I will give you detention!" she snarled.

"I am not the only one with a withdrawn wand here" Sirius grumbled in a complaining voice but allowed his wand to disappear into his robe pocket then again that was probably because James was glowering at him.

"And can you blame him for having his wand out?" Lily sneered as she moved to stand beside Severus. James flushed a little but Sirius continued his glaring with renewed passion. Shaking her head Lily grabbed Severus' hand and led him into the dungeons. Erica saw James glaring at their conjoined hands and realized the reason or the enmity between the Marauders and Severus. Both Severus Snape and James Potter wanted the same thing; Lily Evans.

Shrugging Erica followed them inside the dungeon.

OOOOO

Watching Erica moving towards the dungeon Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled his friends into the classroom. James and Peter followed. James and Sirius like always immediately teamed up together and began opening their potions supplies. Remus found Erica's gaze swipe from him to Peter and with a small, sad smile she sat down next to Marlene who had an empty chair beside her. Marlene gave Erica a friendly smile and immediately began chatting away. Remus wondered why he could feel guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach, he as a prefect was just supposed to show her around not make her a part of the marauders. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear his mind of the strange emotions he sat down beside Peter who had earlier been gazing questioningly at him.

Professor Slughorn came in with the usual friendly smile etched on his face and the lesson began.

"Welcome welcome" the potions master said cheerfully "for our new ones" he gazed pointedly at Erica who gave him a nervous smile "I am Professor Slughorn. Now this is your fifth year and I as your teacher have to equip you with enough knowledge for you to be able to efficiently pass you OWLs…."

Remus tuned him out not really interested in hearing the introduction. He knew well enough what the Professors job was and what OWLs were, why the professors bothered with this was beyond him. He looked at Erica and almost laughed at the awed expression she wore as tried to catch onto every word the professor was saying. He remembered his first day in this classroom and had to relate.

"-now, today we will be brewing the essence of murtlab. A little difficult potion but in no way as impossible as I have heard many claim. The instructions" he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board "are on the board. Please begin".

"I will get the ingredients" Remus volunteered before Peter could even move out of his chair. He remembered the incident in which he had sent Peter to get the ingredients and then had to spend half of the period running to the storage cabinet in order to fetch the ingredients that Peter had forgotten. He didn't wish to relive that. Remus smiled when he saw Erica moving enthusiastically towards the storage cabinet.

Carefully moving the bottles aside he retrieved the fervice leaf and jumped slightly when he heard a voice from behind say "could you get one for me too?" smiling at Erica he nodded and handed her his before turning around to retrieve another for himself. He turned around and saw that she had already returned to her station and was now frowning at the instructions on the board. Marlene was explaining something to her but that just seemed to make her grow more confused. His lips quirking in amusement he went to his own station and began brewing his potion totally missing the looks James and Sirius were giving him.

OOOOO

"I think Moony is in love" Sirius whispered in James ear and his friend snickered.

_**(A/N) sooooooooooo, how was the first chapter?  
I know I know it was like reeeeealy dragged but….i dunno I can't just plunge them into action at the very first chapter now can i?  
so there is gonna be a bit of fluff hehe  
REVIEW PLEASE (if you want the chapters to come faster)  
**__**~Levy~**__**  
**_

_**SNEAK PEAK:**_

Remus hummed thoughtfully and lifted his head to find James and Sirius both staring at him with identical grins. It was unnerving how often they managed to look like twins. He wiggled his eyebrows questioningly at them and they both feigned expressions of innocence before returning their attention to the chessboard which was laid down between them. Shaking his head he returned his attention to Erica who was now marking her name at the end of the parchment. Wow! That was fast.


	3. My Dearest Daughter

Remus would glance at her nervously now and then though she didn't seem to notice it. She was laying on her front in front of the fire all alone. Her quill scratched rapidly and he could see a bold heading reading "Transfiguration" and frowned in confusion. The Transfiguration essay was due next week. He was surprised by the amount she had written though he did smile when he noticed that her writing was a little too big. She seemed to want to get it over with.

Deciding that she could do with some company he got up from where he had been sitting with his friends and moved to sit next with her. She barely looked at him as she glanced from her parchment to the book which was laid down beside her and hurriedly scribbled another line. "Hey" he said trying to strike a conversation.

Looking up she spared him a quick smile before turning her attention back to the parchment. "That's due next week you know" he told her as he tilted his head hoping to gain her attention.

"I know that" she grumbled as she furiously brushed her fringe off her forehead "I just don't like homework hanging over my head".

Remus hummed thoughtfully and lifted his head to find James and Sirius both staring at him with identical grins. It was unnerving how often they managed to look like twins. He wiggled his eyebrows questioningly at them and they both feigned expressions of innocence before returning their attention to the chessboard which was laid down between them. Shaking his head he returned his attention to Erica who was now marking her name at the end of the parchment. Wow! That was fast.

"Done" she said enthusiastically as she rolled her parchment into a neat scroll and carefully tied it. Closing her ink pot she sat a little straighter and looked at him. "so…."

"Thought you could use a bit company" Remus shrugged.

Erica grinned "probably yeah otherwise I would have transformed into a nerd soon" she said airily as she stuffed the scrolls into her bag and zipped it.

"You want to come join my friends?" he asked her uncertainly pointing towards the remaining marauders and sighed in relief when she shrugged and began getting up. He led her towards his friends and they sat down beside James and Sirius who were engrossed in a chess game with Peter watching them.

"Hiya" Sirius and James chorused together much to Remus' displeasure. Did they enjoy freaking people out or what? Erica gave them a wave as sifted slightly to make herself a little more comfortable. James and Sirius continued to play their game and Erica just sat there watching them quietly though her eyes were not wide and awed like Peter's. Remus thought she looked a lot like a small child who was watching the adults do something intimidating.

"An-nd…CHECKMATE!" Sirius whooped as James' king crumbled. James scowled and leaned back grumbling something that sounded oddly like "that's news". Remus laughed and casually patted James on the shoulder "maybe next time mate" he laughed knowing full well that no one could beat Sirius at chess even though James had been trying to do so for years.

"Don't know why you even bother" Sirius grinned triumphantly as he craned his neck to wink at an ogling girl. The girl blushed and ducked her head. Sirius gave her a lopsided, flirtiest grin before straightening again. He frowned at Erica and Remus too turned around to look at Erica who was looking at Sirius with a ridiculous smile on her lips.

"What?" Sirius asked defensively straightening his hair as if to check that there was nothing wrong with his appearance. Typical Sirius, the hair was the first thing he worried around.

"You're the sex god!" Erica laughed as she covered her lips and let out a peel of laughter.

Sirius could just blink in confusion as Erica continued laughing.

"the girls" she said in a breathless voice as she tried to compose herself "the girls in the bathroom were talking about the fifth year sex god and I asked them who it was and they just started giggling" her expression straightened a bit "that was odd" she declared.

Sirius blinked in confusion for a minute before his lips quirked into a smile. "Didn't know they called me that" he mumbled lowly and Remus could have sworn he saw him blush. Sirius Black never blushed!

Erica was still laughing and Remus had to marvel the sudden effect. All the time he had seen her she had appeared distant, weary. It was almost as if she were afraid of getting too close to them and in a way she reminded him of himself. She reminded him of the alert, cautious, secretive Remus Lupin who had walked through the main door of the great hall. Remus could proudly claim now that he had changed and felt that she would too. All she needed was friends.

OOOOO

The next morning Remus sleepily lifted his upper body off the bed and drowsily rubbed his eyes. He being sleepy honestly didn't make any sense; he had gone to sleep early yesterday. A quick glance around the room showed that everyone was still asleep but that was perfectly normal, he was always the first one awake. The clock read 5:30, just enough time for a refreshing shower. Remus carefully threw off his sheets and climbed out of bed before shaking his head. All his dorm mates were heavy sleepers so it didn't really make sense to be cautious and not make much noise. It was just a habit.

The shower thankfully woke him up more effectively. Dropping his damp towel onto his bedside chair he turned to his alarm clock. It was six o'clock, time to wake the guys!

Peter was the easiest. A quick shove in the side and his friend was awake. "Morning" Peter yawned as he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Now came the bad part, both James and Sirius could rival each other in the field of being stubbornness especially in the morning. Remus had stopped counting after the ninth time Sirius or James refused to wake up and he had to personally drag the pair of them to breakfast. "Sirius! Padfoot! Wake up!...You too Prongs!".

James didn't even move while Sirius grumbled something incoherent into his pillow. Remus shook his head before leaning down. With a fanatical grin on his face he whispered softly "Siri, Oh my Siri..wake up siri-poo!"

"Cassandra!" Sirius yelped as he jumped out of bed and frantically looked around. Sirius had broken up with Cassandra Turner at the end of last year due to her annoying habit of following him around and calling him ridiculous names. Still Remus had to thank her for her sickly sweet and flirtiest voice had proved to be a remedy to half of his morning problems. He chuckled as Sirius glared at him and fell back onto his pillows with a tired sigh.

"Wake James up for me will you?" Remus asked Peter who was just walking out of the bathroom. Peter nodded mutely but Remus knew this was as much of a yes he would get out of him. Smiling he swung his bag onto his shoulder and made his way to breakfast. When he passed through the common room he couldn't help but look around for Erica. She wasn't there so Remus deduced that she had already gone to breakfast.

Sure enough when he entered the great hall he found her sitting on the edge of the Gryffindor table between Lily and Marlene. She gave him an enthusiastic wave and a big grin which he returned. Sitting down away from her due to the enmity the Marauders shared with Lily he piled up his plate as he wondered when the boys were going to get here. They were annoying yes but school seemed oddly dull when you were sitting by yourself.

"Hi! Sleep well?" a voice asked from behind him and he craned his neck to find Erica drop into the chair beside him. She had left her own dorm mates and carrying her plate seemed to have had decided to join him.

"Okay..You?"

"Okay" she shrugged as she nibbled the edge of her toast. Remus noticed how little she had on her plate and remembered that she had scarcely eaten anything last night. She already looked thin and frail and Remus reckoned that if she didn't start eating soon she was sure to get ill. Still he decided to not mention it not sure if she would mind or not.

They were shortly joined by the rest of the marauders and breakfast passed quietly until the morning post came. Not surprisingly so an owl stopped in front of Erica. It was nothing unusual, she was new here and her guardians were probably checking in on her but judging by Erica's surprised and slightly fearful expression it was queer to her. Remus couldn't understand why that was so.

She gingerly reached for the letter and ripped it out of the envelope. Remus had to restrain himself from reading it over her shoulder. He really didn't think she would appreciate him invading her privacy. He frowned in concern as the blood drained from her face. Her lower lip was trembling now and suddenly she looked more vulnerable than ever. In a swift motion she had climbed off her bench and rushed out of the great hall accidently knocking down her pumpkin juice when she hurriedly grabbed her bag. Sirius lifted his hand to stop her but she had already stridden away.

_Odd…._

_OOOOO_

_To my dearest daughter  
Erica darling I hope you are well. I have told you sweetie, I have never felt remorse greater then now or what I did to you but you have to understand, this wasn't meant to happen. I know you wish to forget about me and don't want me to contact you but I love you and can't even bear the thought of losing you. Please come back home, I miss my little girl.  
Regards, Dad_

She hated herself, hated herself for being weak and he had the feelings stronger for he was the reason for her insecurity. It was his fault that she wasn't safe, that she was a hazard to herself and the people around her. What he had done to her and her mother was unforgivable and she would never forgive him. Still the tears of grief cascaded freely down her cheeks. She wanted to go home, back to her mother's kind and gentle embrace but her mother was no longer there. It didn't matter; she knew she would be joining her soon, sooner than she had wished for. On the long run, her father was selfish and would never care for her more than he cared for himself. He would never ever gain her absolution for he had done nothing to deserve it. He didn't deserve to even say that he loved her, that he missed her when he hadn't shown her any kind of affection before this.

She did the only thing she could. She locked away the bitter feelings and wiped away her tears. She had a class to go to._  
_

_**So I know the story isn't…moving but I can't just hurl them into action!  
hope u like it  
and review  
love  
~Levy~**_


	4. Her Mesmerizing Beauty

With each passing moment Remus was starting to find Erica more and more confusing. She had ran out of breakfast pale and shaking with tears forming in her eyes and then arrived in charms calm and collected with only her dark brown eyes carrying a trace of grief. Professor Flitwick carried on chattering happily about levitating charms. They were revising yes but why they had to cover first year material again was beyond him. Erica seemed to be the only one listening. James and Sirius were playing hangman on the edge of their parchment with the words becoming more and more inappropriate as they grew more bored. Remus rested his head on his hands and tilting his head slightly he went to his new hobby, watching Erica. Maybe it really was the Marauder within him which wanted to find out everything but he really did want to find out whom or what was bothering her. He sternly told himself again and again to keep his nose in his own business but she was new..And she was a mystery.

Remus shook his head. He above all people should understand the need of keeping secrets. He turned his gaze away from her not wanting her to suddenly realize that he was watching her like a hawk and grow suspicious. He instead began watching James and Sirius as James tried to guess a word which Remus was pretty sure he knew. Rolling his eyes he instead turned his attention to the book and began flipping through its pages. He had already read this book, at least two times and was pretty sure that by now he could recite this with his eyes closed. This lesson was ridiculously useless.

The bell rang and with a thankful sigh Remus dumped his book into his bag and began getting up. His gaze wandered to Erica who was leaning down as she packed her own bag. He was starting to grow accustomed to her presence and had to say that behind the walls she seemed to have erected he saw a fine girl. He also had to admit that she was beautiful. He loved the way her lips curled in annoyance right now as she impatiently brushed her stubborn fringe out of her eyes and…

Blinking in confusion Remus turned away. Was he really just thinking that?

He glowered at James knowing smirk. What was with those two?

OOOOO

The rest of the day passed in a haze with the continuous threat of the OWLs looming over them. Honestly! They were as stressed out as it got without the teachers warning them about being careful again and again. Poor Louis Parker, a timid but hardworking Ravenclaw had actually burst into tears during Arthimacy. Now as they sat down for dinner they let out a relieved sigh, only two periods left of the long and tiring school day.

"We could always not go to Binn's…not like he will notice" Sirius yawned suggestively as he stretched his arm to reach for a sandwich.

James perked up immediately and swallowing hurriedly the words for agreement were at the tip of his tongue when he was interrupted by Remus. "No you won't" he chided disapprovingly "this is OWL year..You need to be more serious".

"I can't be more serious, I am Sirius!" Sirius exclaimed happily earning a groan from all his friends whose heads immediately hit the table. Sirius pouted and stuck his nose into the air pretending to sniffle. "Not that bloody pun again!" James grumbled into the table.

"Well someone had a bad day" Erica commented as came to sit beside Remus. Remus immediately scooted aside to give her some space when he saw her approaching. A jolt seemed to shoot through his body as her hand gently grazed his leg though she didn't seem to notice. It took him a moment to realize that he was blushing and ducked his head. What was the matter with him?

"I and James were just planning on skipping Binns', you feel like joining?" Sirius asked her.

"Who, the history Professor?" she asked them through her full mouth making her seem unlady-like but somehow cute. Upon seeing them nod she exclaimed "count me in!"

Both Sirius and James shared a triumphant grin.

Later that afternoon Remus still wasn't sure how James and Sirius had managed to do it but he found himself lounging under a tree near the black lake while their year mates went through one of Professor Binns' boring and obnoxiously long history lessons. A small part of him believed that this was due to Erica's big and pleading eyes but he pushed it away, no it was probably because of Sirius' and James' never ending insistence. His gaze travelled from James and Sirius who were playing catch with a knotted ball of socks to Peter who was doing his homework to Erica who was lying down on her front watching the Black lake with an unreadable expression. "Why are we even bunking?" he asked with a frustrated sigh "we aren't even doing anything!"

"You want to do something?" Erica asked with a sneer, her eyes gleaming challengingly. Sirius and James immediately stopped hurling the sock ball at each other and sat up a little straighter to listen. Grinning mischievously she hauled herself to her feet using her hands and turned to face the lake. "Remember how on the first day you said that the view of Hogwarts from the lake is beautiful?" she asked Remus as she craned her neck to face him.

"Yeah" Remus mumbled vaguely recollecting that he had told her that when she had told him that she had arrived by portkey.

"I want to see it" she said with an air of finality. No one got any more say in this. Her hands had already jumped to the belt of her skirt. There was a flurry of movement as all the boys immediately lifted their hands and covered their eyes. "Relax grandpa, I am wearing shorts underneath!" she laughed. Reluctantly and cautiously Remus let his arms drop. She had already taken off her skirt and she was indeed wearing shorts underneath. Remus breathed a sigh of relief before his lips quirked with amusement. This was the first time Remus had ever seen Sirius look away when a girl's _privates_ were about to show.

_Looks like someone was getting a little protective._

Remus gasped when she dove head first into the water and sunk underneath the folds of waves before reappearing on the surface. She looked so angelic, almost like a beautiful mermaid as she shook her hair out of her eyes and laughed softly. She swam further through the curtain of gleaming stars with her hair gliding around her like the tentacles in sea. Remus involuntarily found himself smiling as she spun around and looked at them questioningly. "I don't want to see it alone" she pleaded "come join in besides it is a hot day!"

Sirius was up immediately and kicking off his shoes he dove into the water after her. Remus heard Erica squeal gleefully like an excited child when a jet of water hit her. Smiling Sirius swam beside her. She surprisingly winked at him before ruffling his sopping wet hair. Wincing despite himself Sirius batted her hand away with a groan. Remus laughed, Sirius was being oddly impatient with her and if it had been someone else they would have found themselves fighting for their life at the bottom of the lake. No one messed with Sirius Black's hair.

James was the next to join him but Remus was a bit reluctant. Peter had already refused to go in. "Come on Remus, it won't be fun without you!" she laughed as she frantically waved her hand inside the water sending it flying around. As soon as Remus saw the elated smile which seemed to have been permanently etched onto her face, he knew that he was defeated. Smiling in spite of himself he kicked off his own shoes and jumped in. Still laughing she began swimming further with the other boys following her. Soon, they had reached the centre and closing her eyes she turned around to face the majestic castle.

She opened her eyes slowly like a child waiting to see if the coast is clear and gasped. Remus smiled for the umpteenth time, that had been his reaction too when he had caught sight of the castle for the first time. Today he saw it in a new light, the sun gleaming in the horizon just made it seem more perfect. The water reflected the image of the school making it look oddly like a twisted, underground castle for the merpeople. The castle looked alluring but it didn't seem as bewitching as his companion. After the first glance he turned around to look at Erica to find her watching the school's building with an expression of pure admiration and apprehension. Her lips were stretched into a permanent smile and suddenly she turned to face him. Remus was rendered breathless. The afternoon sun seemed to radiate an eerie golden glow from the water onto her face making her eyes seem almost light brown with a soft sheen of golden in them. The ripples of the water were reflected onto her pale yet fair skin and Remus realized that she was more than beautiful, more than beauteous. To him there were no words to describe her. She was so enticing but he didn't deserve her. She was so perfect and fragile while he was...dangerous. Still he wanted her. For a moment he was lost, lost in her mesmerizing brown eyes and her exquisite beauty. He pulled her close...

_**Buhahahahahahah1 definitely a cliffy!**_

_**Now tell me yes or no?**_|

_**Make them hit it off right now or later?**_

_**REVIEW (how else r u supposed to answer my question?)**_


	5. Awkward Moments

He pulled her close and she was also leaning in. Her arms snacked around his neck and Remus' breath caught in his throat. The rational part of his mind screamed at him furiously asking him what the hell was he doing; he was going to get slapped for sure! The other part of his mind which it seemed had been hanging around with James and Sirius for too long grinned mischievously, maybe …maybe not. He was taken aback when her hands uncoiled from around his neck and pressed against his chest. Without a moments warning she had shot away from him. She gazed at him with big, fearful brown eyes. "I am sorry" she whimpered as she unconsciously tried to flatten her hair "I shouldn't have done that!"

Remus blinked in confusion. Hadn't he been the one who started it? He looked back at what he would probably tag as the most embarrassing moment of his life and thought that she had been a little too close for comfort. "it…erm..well…" he stuttered unable to form words.

_Damn you! Where is your prefect confidence now?_

"Can we just…forget this" she suggested weakly, turning her gaze to the marauders who had been watching the scene unfold under their curious gaze. Remus remembered that they had been there and felt his cheeks burn, he had to be more careful. James grinned uneasily at her before speaking "our lips are sealed" yet Remus was pretty sure he did not like the glint in Sirius' eyes.

"Thanks" she said with a relieved sigh. She turned back to Remus and after a whispered sorry began swimming back to shore. Her wet locks bounced slightly as she jumped into her skirt. She shook her hair trying to get rid of the dampness and slung her bag onto her shoulder. Remus realized what the jittery feeling in his chest had been all along, he was _attracted_ to her. She had been walking away when suddenly she looked back at him and smiled. Half of her face glowed with the light of the sun while the other was cast into a shadow by her dark hair. She gave him a small, feeble wave and winked at the rest before moving on.

The next few days were without a doubt going to be some awkward ones.

OOOOO

Erica furiously banged her head into the wall before sinking down onto the ground with a pitiful groan. Of all the crazy and highly inappropriate things she could have done, she simply had to try to kiss the first friend she had made in this place! She mentally screamed that if this had something to do with her new condition she was going to go and kill her father. The last thing she needed were her hormones acting up. A thought nagged her mind, maybe it had nothing to do with her condition but with a ferocious snarl she pushed it away. Everything wrong happening to her these days was the fault of her condition.

She felt tears threatening to fall and punched the wall in a fit of anger. It was so unfair! Why did this have to happen to her? If she had been a _normal_ teenager she would have done it but she couldn't hurt him like that and she knew she would, she would hurt him for sure. She was dangerous.

There was only one thing she could do; stay away from Remus.

OOOOO

It didn't take Remus long to understand Erica's plan, she was going to thoroughly ignore him. It was a little annoying when she turned around and began walking to opposite side whenever she saw him coming down the hallways. She had requested that they forget all about the _accident_ but she constantly reminded them of it. She sat with Lily and her friends and even Lily was getting a little suspicious. She had come to talk to them last evening, addressing only James and Sirius she had demanded to know what they had done to the poor girl and even after a million pleads for innocence Lily remained reassured that they had done something. After warning them to stay away from her friends, she had left.

Remus entered the library and stopped in his tracks. She sat on a table in the far corner of the room bent over a book. She twirled her quill in her hands as her eyes moved quickly over the words. Remus couldn't help it as a smile crept up his lips. She looked so adorable as she bit her lower lip and frowned probably trying to understand what the book stated. With a tired sigh she banged it close and buried her head in her arms. Holding his books more securely he walked to her table and deposited them onto the wood top. Her head shot up and Remus' breath caught in his throat. It had been almost two days since he had seen her but he hadn't expected her to change that much. He could see prominent dark circles forming under her eyes which were blood shot. He vaguely remembered her unhealthy diet and felt a rush of concern. "You need any help?" he asked her trying to sound casually.

Remus' heart dropped when she shot up and began packing. "No" she said shaking her head "I am done". He didn't even get to reply, she had left. Leaning to a side he pulled the book she had been reading towards himself and his heart plummeted further. Gleaming menacingly at the front page were the words; _A Detailed Study on Werewolves and Vampires by Kristen Grey._

His heart beat erratically against his chest. Did she know? There was a fair chance that she had just been reading it out of fascination but at that moment it seemed rather unlikely to Remus. Everything made more sense now; maybe she was not just ignoring him because she was embarrassed. Maybe she had her suspicions all along but…how could she have noticed something so early. He hadn't even transformed once this term. Gulping and trying to get his breathing into control he grabbed his books and bag and rushed to the only place where he knew he would get some support if not advice.

He sank against the wall and James and Sirius looked up. "You okay mate?" Sirius asked his voice laced with concern as he leaned down beside him.

Remus ran his hand through his already disheveled hair and pressed the offending book into Sirius' hands who gazed at the front cover with a confused expression. "She knows" he gulped and once the boys had glanced at the cover realization dawned on their aces "I saw Erica reading it!"

James looked thoughtful for a moment before placing his hand on Remus' trembling shoulder. "Maybe she was just reading it because…well it is a part of our syllabus this year".

Remus looked up, his hope restored. "Maybe" he mumbled at last after an uncomfortable silence "maybe Erica doesn't know-"

"I don't know what?"

Their heads whipped around and there leaning in the doorframe of their dormitory was Erica looking at them with a curious expression etched on her face.


	6. His Fake Crush

Remus' heart if possible thumped faster. She was there and she had heard! Even if she hadn't known before, she would surely know now. Then what? She would be afraid, and she would leave just like many other people with the exception of his friends and his parents. For a moment he got the bizarre idea of just snatching the book and making a run for it. He of course thought against it, she would just become more suspicious. He looked desperately at the boys whose faces mirrored his own anxiety.

"So...You guys gonna say anything?" she inquired as she stepped inside.

_Come on Sirius James, you make all these lame but effective excuses in front of McGonagall..Get your minds working!_

Thankfully, they did. For once them being pranksters was going to pay off for real.

"We were just discussing a little crush Remus here has" Sirius said slyly and Remus immediately buried his face in his hands. He took it back, he wasn't thankful at all that they had gotten their minds working.

_Are we really discussing my crush on her? Right now?_

"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked with an arched eyebrow though Remus could detect a soft flush in her cheeks.

"Why! We need some girl advice of course!" James piped in with a ridiculous grin on his face. Remus did so not like where this was going. They weren't discussing his crush on her after all; no they were going to create an embarrassing and absolutely implausible crush for him. This was definitely one of those times when he strongly regretted have prankster friends.

"Oh…well I am here let's hear it then" she said and maybe it was just Remus' imagination but she seemed a little…let down "who is the lucky girl?"

Sirius grinned wickedly before answering "a lovely lady with the name Cassandra McDougal". He leaned in closer and whispered in Remus ear "consider this revenge for the morning wake up calls". Meanwhile, Remus' mind screamed the same words over and over again;

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"The annoying fourth year" she confirmed uncertainly looking surprised "wow….she never struck me as your type Remus but I guess she is….pretty".

The reply was at the tip of his tongue. He so did not think of Cassandra with her curly blond hair which she applied too much hair spray to and her glossy lips as pretty and he definitely did not find her attractive in any other way either. His reply never got out; he was elbowed in the ribs by James who spoke for him "Well Remus loves the cute, bubbly ones".

Erica nodded slowly "o-kay…what do you guys need me for?"

"He needs to know how to approach her" Sirius whispered dramatically crouching down in front of her.

"Sirius, she was your girlfriend. Surely you know how to approach her" Erica frowned.

"Ri-ight" Sirius gulped as if her words reminded him of a very bad memory "well the girl has changed…Hormones and all".

"Hormones" she repeated incredulously "come on what is this really about?"

"Do you think we are lying to you" said Sirius looking horrified and James nodded dramatically. Remus sighed; he was going to kill those two as soon as she left.

"Lily's right, you guys are crazy" she said shaking her head. She got to her feet and after dusting her skirt she left mumbling what sounded oddly like "boys!'.

"Phew! That was a close one" James sighed as he dropped down onto his bed pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"You can thank us later Moony" Sirius grinned.

Remus could only glare at the pair of them.

_Oh I hope she doesn't tell Cassandra!_

You can't have everything in life.

It was during lunch that he figured this out; you couldn't indeed have everything you asked for. He had been eating when a petite hand touched him on the shoulder. Startled he turned around and had to make a conscious effort to not let his jaw drop. Cassandra towered over him suggestively batting her eyelashes at him. She smiled understandingly at him and dropped down onto the chair beside him. He immediately scooted away from her.

_This is so not good_.

"Erica told me about how you feel Remus" she said softly and Remus cringed when she rubbed his thigh.

_Defiantly not good_

She tilted her head to a side as I regarding him under her hypercritical gaze. Her eyes stopped and locked with his eyes "I want to tell you that I think I feel the same way". He had no say in anything. For the second time that week a girl leaned in closer to him, her eyes closed. He suddenly and inappropriately remembered Erica as she leaned in, closer and closer. She had looked so beautiful with the dazzling water surrounding her giving her the impression of a mesmerizing fairy. He was brought back to reality in a brutal fashion as his hair was caught in a vice like grip and********.

He shot back panting heavily. She watched him with a contented expression. He said the first thing that came into his mind, said the first thing that would surely earn him an escape route "I have Defense".

He fled.

Excited chatter rang around the classroom but Remus was still in shock. He mentally pleaded that he would wake up in his bedroom and realize that all this had been a dream. And if it wasn't a dream, what was he to Cassandra now? Was he her boyfriend? He almost retched at the thought. Sirius had already apologized saying that he hadn't thought Erica would actually tell Cassandra, that he had thought that she liked Remus too. Remus was a little hurt himself; he had thought she liked him too.

The door of the defense classroom banged open and voices ceased. A little of Remus' worry evaporated as he too gazed curiously at the defense professor. All the inhabitants of the castle found it queer that the defense professor didn't dine in the great hall and wondered who he was and what he looked like. Remus had caught snatches of conversations from other years and from what he gathered, the new teacher was very strict.

A man who seemed to be in his mid forties stood in the door way. He had light brown hair which seemed to carelessly fall into his grey eyes which seemed friendly enough. His lips which were drawn into a thin line as he regarded the classroom under his critical gaze changed the picture making him look rather strict. As he moved into the classroom he walked with a casual grace nevertheless managing to look alert. This was not a man to be trifled with.

When he reached the front of the class he leaned on his desk and once again regarded them under his watchful gaze before speaking in a booming voice "I am Professor Salter, your defense against the dark arts teacher. So it is my job to aid you against the twisted dark arts. I am not going to waste our time on silly chatting so we will get on with it. We will begin our first lesson, the most dangerous magical creatures….can anyone tell me who those might be?"

No hands rose as Professor Salter looked from one student to another disappointment apparent in his eyes. A dam of fear seemed to have broken inside Remus' chest; he knew well enough what wizards thought to be the darkest, most dangerous creatures. Shaking his head disdainfully at his unresponsive and apparently clueless students the new professor turned to the black board and wrote in bold, capital letters "Werewolves and Vampires".

_**Is it just me or has it really been so long since I uploaded anything….i think it is just me….or maybe not what can I say ninth grade has started and it is not a bag of sweets for sure. Review please!**_


	7. A Troublesome Class

Remus' mind screamed silently. He wanted the defense professor to just stop talking. The way he talked about werewolves tore through him like sharp knives. It made his heart pound faster when he realized that most of what the newbie professor was saying was true. He tried to block out the booming voice but catching small parts of the lecture was still inevitable. A small part of him was glad that the boys had loyally held their silence; they had promised him that they would never draw attention to him or themselves when this topic was brought up.

"Nasty dark creatures they are. You can never even tell if it is them, so easily disguised. For all you know one of your classmates is one of them. They are the most lethal at the full moon, especially the vampires. A werewolf is nothing more than a silly animal at that night but a vampire...oh! Those creatures slyly roam the night looking for a prey. A vampire is born of what he forever will evade, death. They kill. Kill their first prey at the night of the full moon to complete their transition..."

At this he was interrupted by Lily, whose hand had shot up, waving impatiently in the air. Professor Salter gave her a curt nod to show that she was allowed to speak. Lily nervously got to her feet and spoke in an uncertain voice "sir surely they all don't choose to be...inhuman. Some of them are just innocent victims".

The Professor remained quiet as he gazed intently at Lily who seemed to shrink back. Professor Salter could be quiet intimidating when he wanted to be. "What is your name girl?"

"Lily Evans sir" she gulped nervously.

"Muggleborn are you?" he asked her and upon seeing her nod he smiled. "Don't let your pity for these creatures blind you girl! In the beginning yes they are innocent victims but soon they allow their nature to catch up with them".

The bell rang and Remus' sigh of relief was probably the loudest in the room. He had survived that without exploding! In his mind's eye he deserved a prize. It soon seemed that Erica had been even keener to leave then he had been. As he stooped down to lift his defense book which he had accidently dropped he saw her rush out of the door. She had looked near to tears and Remus suspiciously wondered why. Maybe she too like him had some bad memories attached to this topic. Lily anxiously followed her out before Remus got the chance to.

As Remus dropped his book into his bag he heard a flutter of paper. Frowning he wondered if he had bended a page. He pulled the book out to find a small note stuck to the front of his book's cover. It had a hurriedly scribbled note on it written in geometric writing which he had seen earlier on her essay.

You can thank me later  
-Erica

another difficult part of reality came crashing down upon him. He had never really understood why news travelled through the school like wild fire, why many people committed themselves to the sole reason of finding out what was going on in the other's life. They just did and he absolutely despised it. The news about him and Cassandra must have reached every nook and crevice of the school by now and he was doomed.

"Are you okay mate?" Sirius asked him as he furiously forced him book into his bag, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"How would you feel if Cassandra was waiting for you just outside the door?" He growled as he zipped his bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"You know what he means Moony" James pressed "you okay?"

Remus sighed. It was a silly question to ask, he was not okay. It wasn't the first time he had heard the prejudiced ideals of many wizards but every time he heard such things he was reminded of who he was in a brutal fashion. He sometimes didn't even understand why he studied hard and made an effort with homework. None of that was going to pay off. This was what the lecture had reminded him of, impending doom.

"I am okay"

He could understand why his friends looked disbelieving.

Later on his suspicion that Cassandra would be standing outside the defense classroom was proven correct. As it turned out she had skipped her own lesson and resorted to stalking the door of his classroom wondering when he would emerge. As Remus made his way to the common room with her arms possessively wrapped around his shoulders Remus hoped this relationship would end soon. His mood grew damper when his friends disappeared into the boy's dormitory leaving him in Cassandra's clutches. He hoped they were devising a plan for his escape and not plotting a stupid prank though knowing them it was probably the latter.

They didn't come to his rescue and after glaring at the stairs which led to the boy's dormitory he slumped onto his chair and nodded tiredly as Cassandra told him about her family. He eyed his bag which was clutched in Cassandra's hands and wished longingly for the company of a nice book.

"Well that is all. Now tell me about your family" she twittered happily.

"Well it is simple, just mum and dad..." he began uneasily just as someone came to his rescue. It wasn't the boys like he had hoped; it was a flustered looking Lily. He couldn't complain, any kind of help was welcome. His heart gave a jump as he realized whom Lily had tried to follow. Was Erica in trouble?

"Remus I need your help" she said breathlessly not even sparing Cassandra a glance.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, sitting up a little straighter.

'Its Erica, she has locked herself in moaning myrtle's bathroom and won't come out!"

"Why?" He inquired as he got to his feet getting a hunch of what Lily wanted him to do.

"I don't know!" She cried in a frustrated voice "could you just..."

"And why would she matter to Remus?" Cassandra snarled interrupting them "as you can see, me and Remus are talking. Go find someone else to help"

Remus looked at her disbelievingly. Why was Erica important to him? She was his friend and friends got each other's back and helped each other. He remembered the usual but sudden changes in her demeanor as she grew from a strong and bubbly girl to a slightly frightened and tremendously saddened child. She needed help.

"I will go find her."

He quietly made his way to the door hoping that she let his in. he understood better then anyone that people sometimes needed space but he also knew that when one was all alone, they tended to wish deep within their hearts that someone came looking for them. Biting his lower lip he raised his hand and knocked softly on the jammed door. "Erica?" he asked uncertainly.

He received no answer and his anxiety was reaching its breaking point. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, what was wrong, was she alright? He knocked again this time with more force. He still received no answer though movement from the other side of the door assured him that she was still there. He tried to catch her scent as he wondered if it was really her. Yes it was her but there were two other scents entwined with hers. He found the first incomprehensible, he had never smelled that before the second he recognized immediately; vomit. She was sick...He knew it was probably a wrong thing to do. It was obvious that she didn't want him there plus he would be damaging school property.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures_

He pointed his wand at the door and cried "Reducto".

The door burst off its hinges the tiny pieces of broken wood raining down like tiny skittles, a pathway to the bathroom and surprisingly to all her secrets. That was when he found out everything...almost everything.

_**Man it has been soooooo long. I am afraid that I am not allowed to sit on the computer anymore so updates will be slow for a while. Hold on amigos**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE  
~levy~**_


	8. A Moonlight Suspicion

As mid September approached, sunny days became scarce and clods could often be found canopying the bright, dazzling rays of the sun. The full moon was approaching. Sirius could feel his body chisel with the excitement the mere thought of the long awaited escapade. A small part of him chided him softly; he wasn't supposed to seek pleasure in something that caused pain to one of his friends. Then his optimistic side perked up and reassured him. Look at the bright side.

His spirits did go a little downhill when Remus faced them for the umpteenth time and told them the same thing he had been telling them the whole last year when they had been attempting the animagus transformation. Remus' reluctance to help was one of the prime reasons for the delay in their progress. If the mastermind of the marauders had decided to help they would have been able to complete the transformation by the mid of their fourth year. But Remus still believed that he would somehow end up killing them. He didn't want to listen to any of the book references they gave him which proved that he would be harmless for as long as they remained in animal form that was the first time Sirius had heard Remus denying theory.

"I am telling you, this is dangerous!"

"What is life without a little risk" James and Sirius chanted together, their forever rich motto. Sirius fell onto his bed with a tired sigh as a voice echoed in his head..._here we go again._

He had expected Remus to begin stating facts from books about how dangerous a werewolf was at a full moon instead Remus spoke in a quiet, pleading voice "actually a new complication has arisen and..I will not be the only danger in the shack this full moon"

Frowning Sirius sat up immediately knew that this monotonous argument was different this time. "What do you mean Remus" he asked cautiously.

"Is there another werewolf here?" James inquired coming to stand beside Remus who was standing at the foot of Sirius' bed.

Remus looked from one of them to another and he could see a small flash of panic in his friend's eyes. "I can't say..I am not supposed to tell" Remus said in a quiet voice sounding defeated.

"But Moony" James whined in a frustrated voice "you know you can tell us anything". Peter nodded his incentive and Sirius also agreed. Remus looked from one of them to another his face contracted into an unreadable expression.

"It's not my secret to tell" Remus said after an uncomfortable, stony silence "just promise me you won't come".

The answer was at the tip of his tongue. They had done all this, gone through all the pain of the first transformation just so that they could help Remus. Why didn't he understand that he deserved this? His and James' eyes met and his decision to try and convince Remus flattered. He would never back down from this. "We promise..Only for this full moon". Remus looked at them with wide eyes, looking uncertainly pleased. What he didn't realize was that the boys had their fingers crossed.

As the full moon approached, another enigma appeared. One with the name of Erica Higgins. As the fitful night approached, their lady friend seemed to grow frailer. She had always been a little too thin and slightly pale but now she looked worse for wear. He had caught a snatch of conversation from Lily as she had mentioned to her friend that Erica had gotten sick in the bathroom and Remus had brought her out. Sirius had wondered for a short moment why Remus hadn't mentioned it but he soon forgot. Erica also seemed to have become rather short tempered. Only yesterday she had snapped at him for only asking if she was okay. It wasn't his fault! She looked too pale and sick to not scare them into pestering her to make a quick visit to the hospital wing. She had always eaten too little to make much a difference in her weight but now she often made excuses to just skip the meals. In more ways than one she reminded him of Remus during their first and second year when his friend hadn't had anyone to pester him into eating before the full moon. He thought back to what Remus had said earlier...

"I will not be the only danger in the shack this night"

Was it possible? Was Erica a werewolf too? Earlier in his life he would have straight forwards denied it. Werewolves were supposed to be scruffy, dirty and short tempered while Erica was a kind and caring, a little rash but not at all short tempered girl. After finding out about Remus his views had changed immensely. A person could be a werewolf and still have a great character. Remus was proof of that. He didn't share his views with anyone; surely he was just being paranoid.

Finally the day of the full moon arrived and Sirius didn't know why, but he now felt that he would find out all of his answers.

The first unusual occurrence took place before Sirius had expected. Usually Erica came down to breakfast with Lily and her friends and then came to sit beside them (beside Remus if you were more precise). This day the girls came down like usual but Erica was missing. Probably anxious about her wellbeing, Remus got up and walked towards Lily intending to talk to her. Sirius also sat at the edge of his seat, hoping to find out what was happening. Almost unconsciously Sirius had grown quiet attached to her, slowly becoming quiet used to her being around.

"Where is Erica" he heard Remus ask, his voice laced with concern.

"We had to take her to the hospital wing..She had quiet the fever" Marlene said disdainfully as she took a small piece of toast looking a little queasy herself.

"Oh" Remus mumbled so lowly that Sirius had to lean in his chair to listen. He straightened when he heard Remus retreating. Remus himself looked sick but his sick-before-the-full-moon days had long ago disappeared. He had learned to live with it now. Sirius watched out of the corner of his eyes as Remus moodily stabbed his fork into his food. "Maybe we should go check on her..." Sirius suggested quietly keeping his eyes on Remus to gauge his reaction.

Remus immediately perked up breaking out of his brooding "no" he said a little too quickly. At the other's startled glances he hastily added "I am sure she needs her rest".

Yet Remus had disappeared after breakfast and Sirius could easily guess where his friend had ventured off to not that he was going to say anything. One of his suspicions had been proven correct, something was happening to Erica and it was connected to the full moon.

The rest of the day passed slowly. The constant worry about Erica mixed with the impatience of the long awaited adventure made the day seem irrational long. At long last the wait was over and the moment had come. Sirius had to admit that he felt a little guilty as he slipped into the shrieking shack along with James and Peter.

_**This one was quick right? I hope so!  
come on people your writer has abandoned beauty and the beast (the tv show) so that she can write this, REVIEW!  
btw, what do you think she is? Zombie? Ninja turtle? Pixie?  
once again REVIEW (how will u answer the above Qs if u don't, surely you can't send smoke signals. If you can PLEASE TEACH ME)  
~levy~**_


	9. The Revelation and the First Union

The werewolf bared its teeth menacingly at his enemy. He had to be careful tonight with his enemy so close. He gazed at the distasteful creature and growled hoping that it would just leave. Its stench hung in the air irritating his nostrils. The vampire lifted its blood eyes and regarded him. She retreated to her own side and pressed her back against the wall all the time keeping her cautious eyes on him. He viciously scratched the ground with his front paw letting her know that he wouldn't approach to hurt her as long as she stayed away. She didn't reply instead she looked towards the door as if anticipating something. He turned his head towards the door just as it opened. There outlined in the hallway were a dog, a stag and a rat. What a peculiar team the werewolf thought as he approached them his hungry eyes set on the rat. He would surely make a tasteful meal. He growled to gain their attention but the creatures watched the vampire.

OOOOO

The door loomed ahead of him and Prongs looked apprehensively at his companions. Padfoot's joyful bark gave him a little strength as he placed one of his hooves on the door handle. The door was not even locked, but the wolf being nothing more than an animal probably didn't have enough wit to turn the knob and set himself free. He took a deep breath and bent his hoof down. The lock clicked open and the door opened a crack. James was about to open it fully but that honor was snatched away from him as Padfoot ran headfirst into the door and opened it. Prongs peaked in along with the rest. His eyes caught a brown wolf whose fur seemed to distantly resemble Remus' hair. Moony got up and bent his neck low as if he were regarding his future pack. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and Prongs turned his head to a side.

There was a girl in the corner. She got up and leaned against the wall as she looked at them. Her red eyes gleamed in the darkness like lush rubies seeming oddly mesmerizing. Her pearly white skin seemed to stand out against her hair which framed her face. The bushy, dark brown hair extended till her shoulders in a fashion which looked oddly familiar but in his daze of terror he couldn't quiet place it. Leathery, ebony black wings stretched from her back, keenly folded behind her. She was terrifying, yet so attractive, paralyzing yet so alluring. She was hauntingly beautiful.

There was a vampire in the shack, one which seemed to distinctly resemble Erica Higgins.

The realization hit him like a mile storm, Erica was a vampire! He could only stare at the dangerously beautiful creature which looked so much like the girl he knew. A growl sounded and Prongs jumped back in terror. Moony looked from them to Erica with an odd look in his eyes. He looked almost jealous though when he looked at Wormtail Prongs was sure he didn't like the lustful look in his eyes. Moony was hungry and that would never bode well for Wormtail. He pushed Erica to the side of his mind for a while as he galloped in front of Peter just as Moony bent backwards as if he were preparing to pounce. Padfoot stood ahead of all of them because he was the only canine in the group and would do well if it came down to a fight. Prongs himself felt reassured, the dead weight of his antlers had to pay off. Wormtail was the one who was vulnerable.

Moony sat down with a pitiful whine though he seemed to understand that Wormtail was under their protection. With a jovial bark Padfoot walked towards Moony. Prongs let him advance; he had a different location in mind. Keeping his head bent he moved towards Erica who seemed to watch everything with a cautious eye. She jumped away from him as he came close. Prongs gulped hoping that she didn't decide to attack. Goodness knew his antlers would be of no use against the unbeatable strength of a vampire. She kept her head away like a child who was sulking over the loss of his favorite candy. Then suddenly she whipped her head around causing Prongs to flinch. Her eyes were set upon him in a way that made him shudder.

"Blood" she whispered softly, hoarsely.

One of his main terrors had been confirmed. She could smell the blood which was pumping through his veins. He drew back and tapped his leg on the ground, three times. It was a signal to the others, a signal to retreat. He began walking backwards, almost tripping on his own legs. She didn't shoot forth as if she were preparing herself to attack. She kept still with her blood red eyes fixated at him. He found himself staring at her eyes. He stopped in his tracks as he gazed into the depths of her blood red eyes. He was suddenly overcome with desire; desire to just let her wrap her arms around him. A haze lifted itself onto his brain as he began walking back to her. He had to transform back. He began concentrating on changing his shape and could feel magic rippling through him.

A warning bark broke him out of his daze and he jumped back still staring at the vampire who had now lowered her eyes. His heart thumped harder in terror as he without a moment's thought threw himself out of the door. The feeling of desire still beat through his body but his now rational brain told him to get away. He had to get away before the gripping force took hold of him again. He could hear Padfoot and Wormtail following as he saw the outline of Hogwarts in the distance. He transformed back and collapsed onto the ground. He felt more terrified then he should have, more terrified then he had ever been. His guess was that it was the mesmerizing magic of a vampire's eyes, eyes which told the prey to walk towards them. He looked at Sirius and Peter, none of them said anything.

What he had seen, what had happened in mere minutes just seemed like too much for his mind to comprehend. A small part of his head said, I told you so! You shouldn't have broken the promise you made to Remus. No, he had to; he had to find out what was going on. He wasn't going to waste his breath on wondering like he had on Remus. She was their friend and they would find a way to help her just like they had found a way to help Remus. Their first night had been...disturbed but next time. They would divide a plan that would allow them to help her.

None of them said anything as James threw the cloak over their bodies and they quietly crept into their dormitory. He sat at the edge of his bed making no indication of getting up. He was beyond confused. He felt the same way he did when he had found out that his dorm mate, his friend is a werewolf. "We will talk about this tomorrow" Sirius said breaking the silence. James nodded and fell onto his bed, his legs still dangling off the edge of his bed. He translated Sirius' statement in his head to "we will talk about it tomorrow when Remus and Erica are there".

As he lay in bed that night trying to fall asleep, he asked himself a question; is she marauder material? He believed that it was Remus' suffering and peril which actually gave a shape to the Marauder's loyalty and brotherhood. They should welcome her in for that was what the Marauders were a group of friends who found solace in each other. They had created such a strong pact not to successfully pull pranks like most people believed. Their cause was a lot deeper. They had formed this group so that they could count on each other. They could tell the other all their secrets and problems and count on them for support and comfort.

It was a futile attempt. No matter how long he tried he simply could not sleep. He for a moment contemplated if he could go back to the shack but he knew he couldn't. He felt embarrassed to admit it but he was scared. People expected James Potter the Gryffindor golden boy to be brave, headstrong and reckless but at the end of the day, he was only human. He threw away his sheets in frustration and walked towards the window sill. He placed his elbows on the sill and rested his head in his hands as he watched the vague, shadowy figure of the shrieking shack silhouetted against the darkness.

There was a ruffle of sheets from the other side of the room and soon he was joined on the windowsill by Sirius. Together they watched the shack in complete silence like they used to on all the previous full moon nights when they were aware of Remus' lycanthropy but unable to transform in order to help him. It just comforted him as if he were somehow helping Remus make it through the night.

Finally dawn broke onto the still and peaceful Hogwarts grounds.

OOOOO

Remus groaned as he tried to control his breathing. He clenched his hands as he lifted his upper body off the ground trying to ignore the constant ache in his ribs. He pulled on his robe with trembling hands and leaned against the wall. He hadn't been sure what to expect last night with Erica there. They were supposed to be each other's mortal enemies and no one had been quite sure how they would react to each other. According to Dumbledore they would keep each other under their watchful gaze but not attack each other. He could only hope it was true. He had to admit he felt better than usual. His body was sore and aching but there were no brutal slashes marring his flesh.

He heard a whimper from the corner of the room and his head whipped around just in time to spot Erica's fragile form huddled in the corner. He gulped and his own worries dissipated as he got up and stumbled towards her. Her back was turned towards him and there were two, identical slashes on the back of her robes from where he realized the vampire wings would have sprouted out. She was trembling just like she had been yesterday but he had thought that was because of the fever she had. None of them had known what condition they should expect Erica to be in this morning for there had been no recordings in history where the vampire survived its first full moon without completing his or her transition.

He gently touched her shoulder and recoiled. Her skin was extremely hot to touch so obviously her fever was raging high. All shyness of the opposite gender forgotten, he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly almost unconsciously rocking her back and forth. She continued to tremble and all he could do was hold her close hoping that she got a little warmer by his share of body heat. He could feel her hands twisting the fabric of his robes. He tried not to look at her face which he could see out of the corner of his eye was horrifyingly pale. There was no blood in the shack which meant Dumbledore's theory was right, and that the boys had kept their promise. Dumbledore getting proven right was no news but the boys...that was a different story.

"R. ?" she stuttered in her trembling voice.

"shh, its okay, I am right here"

He could feel her tears soaking his robes and he felt his heart clench in misery and concern. He angrily wondered where Madam Pomphey was, didn't she care about the suffering she had to endure. He continued to rock Erica back and forth, rubbing comforting circles into her back. His hand stroked her thick, tangled hair. Surprisingly she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Her big, brown eyes were glazed over but they evoked a feeling of such protectiveness within him that he felt almost breathless. His hand brushed her tears away and he bent his head to kiss her forehead. He felt her shivers cease for a moment and heard her inhale deeply. He looked down at herald suddenly remembered...

Her lips were stretched into a permanent smile and suddenly she turned to face him. Remus was rendered breathless. The afternoon sun seemed to radiate an eerie golden glow from the water onto her face making her eyes seem almost light brown with a soft sheen of golden in them. The ripples of the water were reflected onto her pale yet fair skin and Remus realized that she was more than beautiful, more than beauteous. To him there were no words to describe her. She was so enticing but he didn't deserve her. She was so perfect and fragile while he was...dangerous. Still he wanted her. For a moment he was lost, lost in her mesmerizing brown eyes and her exquisite beauty. He pulled her close...

There was no beautiful atmosphere her, no gleaming rays of the sun but she was here and even in this state she looked so beautiful. This time he didn't hold back, he let the recklessly frustrated Gryffindor come out as he****.

The door crashed open and Madam Pomphrey entered.

[Insert Remus' embarrassed smile here]

So how was it? It sucked? Man! I dunno what is wrong with me these days I just can't write! Just review even though this sucks :(

And congrats to remy n riccy!

~levy~


	10. After the Moon

Remus stared at the white ceiling trying to ignore the mild commotion in the corner. He didn't really like being ignored but at the moment he didn't care, his lost attention was being spent on Erica so he didn't mind. He heard a soft whimper from the corner and clenched his eyes shut wishing with all he had that the voice would just disappear. He heard Madam Pomphrey coax her and promise her that this one was the last one. He saw out of the corner of his eyes as Erica opened her mouth like an obedient child and allowed the matron to give her the potion. Her breathing deepened and her feeble protests vanished as she fell into deep slumber. She was curled up in her bed, buried under a mound of blankets. Madam Pomphrey patted her head and brushed away her hair which had stuck to her damp face. What had caused the dampness? Her anguished, pained tears or her fevered sweat? He couldn't tell.

Now the healer moved back to him. Earlier she had given him a potion to mend his punctured ribs and that had been all the damage that had been done to him. Now she tenderly touched his bare chest to check if they had healed properly. She smiled at him and asked his the usual question, "can you go to sleep or do you need a sleeping potion?" He shook his head and reassured her that he was okay. Her gaze wandered to Erica's sleeping form and she smiled sadly. She hadn't questioned them about the _situation_ she had walked up upon and for that he was glad. He himself wasn't sure of what he had been thinking at that moment. It had just felt like the right thing to do. He could only hope that Erica agreed with him.

Birds chirped in the distance as Remus turned to his side and looked at Erica. Her face shone with sweat and her dark brown hair seemed tamed for once as it lay there lank and lifeless. Her dark eyelashes clashed with her pale complexion. She looked too pale and Remus just couldn't look at her. He for once understood how others felt when they looked at him after the full moon. He felt so helpless as he watched her suffer and knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and closed his eyes but sleep never came. He hadn't expected it to come and a small part of him chided him for refusing Madam Pomphrey's potion. He, like always, ignored it. It took his tired mind a few moments to swagger towards unconsciousness….

"Remus?" asked a timid, hoarse voice "are you awake?"

His eyes snapped open to face Erica's wide, fearful brown eyes. Her worried frown disappeared and she smiled when she saw him open his eyes.

"You are supposed to be asleep" he said, his voice laced with concern. She didn't answer him, she just smiled. Sometimes Remus thought that she was one of the easiest girls he had met; she never hid her feelings and spoke in half clipped, mysterious sentences. Then other times he just found himself lost when it came to her.

"We need to discuss what you did Mr. Lupin" she said with the slightest trace of a laugh in her voice "cheating on poor Cassandra like that".

He blushed. A little part of him had kind of been hoping that she would think that it had just been a part of a fevered nightmare. His hopes were gone now. "I…erm…well…" he stuttered, unable to find words.

She laughed throatily. Unconsciously scratching her nose she asked him in a serious tone "why Remus? I thought you liked Cassandra".

He gulped "well…I saw you reading that book about werewolves and I panicked. James and Sirius just cooked that up to well…"

She looked confused for a moment then her expressions cleared as realization dawned upon her. "Oh! So that is why you looked like you had swollen a lemon when Sirius sad that your all time crush was the fine lady Cassandra McDougal".

Blushing furiously, he nodded. It made him feel rather unmanly to blush that much but he couldn't really control it, Erica just made him feel _that _way. The silence lifted as she just looked at him. The mirth had long disappeared from her face and now she was just regarding him. It seemed important to him for her to be the first one to speak so he let the silence drag on until she decided to break it. At last she sighed "am I your all time crush?" she sounded uncertain, but a little hopeful.

He couldn't help himself as he grinned "haven't I answered that already".

She smiled. It wasn't like her other smiles. This one just seemed more real, warmer. The sunlight streamed onto her face and a little color was beginning to return to her cheeks. Bundled under the blankets with her hair caked over her head like a hat, she looked like a baby. He got up and climbed out of his bed. She looked a little surprised, a little wary as he approached but scooted aside to give him some space. When he reached her bed and sat down she began getting up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and assisted her. Once she had sat up he pulled her into his arms. Their noses were touching now and he could feel her warm breath on his upper lip. He smiled as he gently kissed her nose and she giggled. She shivered slightly as her blanket fell and Remus immediately held it up not wanting her fever to return to its full swing. She was about an inch shorter than him. Her fringe fell onto her forehead and covered her eyebrows but it somehow showed off her exquisite eyes which seemed to change color whenever sunlight hit them. Even now she looked so beautiful.

"I should really stop walking in on you two like that" said an amused voice from the end of the hall. Remus jumped away from Erica as if he had received an electric shock and turned towards the speaker. Madam Pomphrey stood at the doorway of her office with her arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously trying to look disapproving but a smile tugged at her thin lips. Shaking he head she beckoned Remus back to his bed and he, knowing well enough not to disagree, reluctantly walked towards his own bed. "I supposed you are feeling better" she commented wryly and surprisingly Erica winked at her. "You fever is still there" Madam Pomphrey mumbled as she lifted a glass of water off the bedside table and handed it to Erica. Erica gulped down the water greedily and handed it back to Madam Pomphrey with a smile of gratitude.

Madam Pomphrey moved away from Erica and turned to Remus. She frowned for a moment and then without a moment turned around to walk towards the potions cabinet. She took out a bottle which he recognized immediately as sleeping potion. As she handed his the glass she said "no buts, I knew you weren't sleep". Remus sighed and accepted the glass. He downed it in one go and then let Madam Pomphrey take it from his hands. As his eyelids began to fall, he saw Erica drink the potion too. Darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.

Remus frowned in his sleep. Someone was playing with his hair. At first it was okay but they were twisting it too much. Groaning he tried to pull his head away just as he felt a hand rest against his cheek. He could feel the cold metal of rings chilling his skin and knew immediately that this wasn't Erica. He had never seen her wearing rings. He opened his eyes and squinted against the light. Golden hair glowed above him and grey eyes glittered with sympathy. It took his a moment to recognize the girl who was leaning on him; Cassandra. Upon seeing that his eyes are open she immediately leaned down and kissed his forehead. Remus winced, he was pretty sure that would have let a glossy imprint on his forehead.

"I was so worried!" she screeched as she patted his cheek "I heard that you caught whatever Erica had!" She gazed disapprovingly at Erica as if a she had forcefully sent her bacteria to Remus. He followed her line of vision to find Erica sitting cross-legged on her bed with a breakfast tray in front of her. It looked as if she were trying to mask it and failing, her face showed pure hatred and Remus was sure that if she had been a metamorphigamus, her hair would have been green with envy. She just returned Cassandra's glare and then went back to eating her cereal.

Cassandra sighed and got up. She let her hand wonder over Remus' chest for a moment before turning around. "I will come back later" she said dramatically as she flung her bag over her shoulder and began walking away. Remus saw Erica stick out her tongue at Cassandra's retreating back and had to stifle a laugh. She could be so childish sometimes. As soon as Cassandra left, Erica bounded off her bed and onto his. She seemed to lose her bearings for a moment and grabbed onto Remus' shoulders a little more hardly then she had probably planned upon. He grabbed her waist to steady her and she smiled at him. Wasting no time she lifted her hand and rubbed his forehead to remove the imprint of Cassandra's lip gloss. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and then kissed his forehead. She grinned "it is my territory now" she said happily. Remus had to laugh at her childish antics.

"I hate it that I told her" she scowled "I honestly don't know what the hell I was thinking! When are you planning on you know…..breaking up with her?"

Remus was about the reply that he wasn't sure yet when the door banged open. His heart jumped to his throat, he had been so sure that Cassandra had returned. He breathed in a sigh of relief, only the boys. He grinned sheepishly as he let Erica lean against him headboard. She grinned at the guys and waved. Sirius' eyes were looked with Erica's and James' with Remus. It unnerved Remus a bit. They looked just like they had when they had confronted him about his lycanthropy but there were no revelations to be made today unless…..

No, how could that have been possible. If they had come to the shack last night they wouldn't be standing in front of him. They would have fallen under Erica's seductive spell and probably ended up getting killed. No man would have been able to resist the charm of a female vampire.

"Do you have something to tell us Moony" James asked with an arched eyebrow.

Remus gulped "I am breaking up with Cassandra" he suggested weakly.

There was silence.

Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing. "Nice choice man but…."

The boys continued to watch him, waiting for him to speak. Even Erica was watching him with confused eyes. Maybe in animal form, the seductive charm didn't work. It was obvious that the guys knew and since they were standing there in one piece that could be the only reason after all a vampire's charm isn't supposed to work on an animal. "You guys were there last night" he sighed unconsciously tightening his hold on Erica's waist. She wasn't going to like this.

"What!" she gasped, craning her neck to look at him "how…"

"I guess all the secrets are coming out now" Remus said.

_**So…this chapter got a little late sorry. I hope you guys like it. I am sorry that nothing good happened in this one except Erica's reaction.  
REVIEW!  
-and the chapters will come faster  
~levy~**_


	11. Acceptance

_He could hear water dripping from the corner of the bathroom. He cautiously peaked in but kept his feet firmly planted onto the floor of the corridor. He felt silly doing this, it was just Erica in there but he still felt a sense of foreboding around the place. His eye swept around the room and he found what he was searching for. She sat huddled in a corner with her face hidden in her arms, trembling. Pity and protectiveness rose within him and he walked inside, all caution forgotten. She didn't look up even though she had surely heard him approaching. She either didn't want to acknowledge his presence or really was unaware of it. _

"_Erica?" he asked uncertainly as he knelt down in front of her. She stiffened but didn't show any other indication that she had heard him. He sighed and sat cross legged in front of her. He winced as he felt water soak his pant but chose to ignore it. He rocked back and forth waiting for her to speak. She didn't say anything so at last admitting defeat he asked "what's wrong"._

"_Go 'way Remus" she mumbled, her voice muffled into her arms._

_He bit his lip and then hoping that he was doing the right thing he snaked two of his fingers under her chin and tried to lift her head up. She retaliated and pressed her chin harder to her knees, crushing his fingers in between. He winced as a jolt of pain shot through his fingers but he didn't give up so easily. He pushed harder and lifted her head up. He immediately regretted it. Her nose was red and puffy and her cheeks were tearing stained. Her hair seemed messier that usual and some chunks of it had escaped her pony tail and were now stuck to the damp side of her face. None of this bothered him. What bothered him were the eyes. The eyes that stared back at him were not the warm, dark brown eyes of the Erica he knew, they were the red irises of a creature he had hoped to never encounter._

_He shot to his feet and jumped away from her, grabbing a sink for support as his feet slipped on the damp floor. With a whimper, Erica hid her face back into her arms and Remus was left starring at the top of her head. His actions made him a hypocrite, he after all was a werewolf himself and didn't deserve to pass any judgment on other people but this had to be the reaction of anyone who pound out. Vampires; the creatures of the night. Their subject was so entwined with that of werewolves that he had almost been forced to read about them. With a jolt he remembered what they had been studying today._

_With a gulp he composed himself and returned to his previous position. She lifted her head again and by now the red color had dissipated and her own brown was resurfacing making her eyes look a surreal violet color. She looked surprised that he had returned. "I don't care". His voice echoed around the bathroom and a hundred more replicas of him seemed to shout back the short phrase. He glared at the empty walls; this wasn't the effect he had wanted. He had to admit that his words sounded pretty unconvincing._

_Unexpectedly, she seemed to believe him. Her knees fell and now she sat cross-legged. He grew a little uncomfortable as she just silently looked at him. At last she asked in an astonished voice "why…I mean..."_

"_I am a werewolf"._

Silence lifted after he was done with his story. Erica hadn't contributed at all. She had sat beside him with a faraway look in her eyes as if she weren't even listening to what he was saying. Now she was watching the other marauders with a pleading look in her eyes. She was pleading them to accept her like they had Remus. Remus was sure that they would and of course if they didn't, they would have to suffer his wrath. They did the unexpected, but then again they always did.

James got to his feet, so did Peter and Sirius. They turned around and began walking away. Remus' heart plummeted but his anger over shadowed by his shock. They would never! Erica starred at their turned backs with wide eyes. This would destroy her. The door opened and they walked out. Remus breath caught in his throat. They had made their decision quiet clear by their actions but the way they had accepted him had assured him that they wouldn't do anything like this. Maybe two people with BIG problems were just too much…

The door opened and James peeked in. he had a silly grin in on his face as he said "oh! We forgot, welcome to the Marauders Erica Higgins!" He ducked away, partially because it was part of the plan and partially to avoid the crystal vase thrown his way by Remus.

OOOOO

_Mr. Padfoot would like to suggest the name bush for Ms. Nameless._

_Ms. Nameless would like to say that she prefers the name Nameless._

_Mr. Wormtail would like to agree with Mr. Padfoot, that name suits her._

_Ms. Nameless would like to tell Mr. Slugtail to shut up!_

_Mr. Wormtail would like to request that Ms. Nameless use his correct name._

_Mr. Prongs would like to complain that he wasn't invited to this conversation._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Mr. Prongs that he is too annoying to be included in such sophisticated conversations._

_Mr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Padfoot to respect his superiors a.k.a the leader of his stupid gang!_

_Mr. Moony would like to point out that Professor McGonagall does NOT look happy._

OOOOO

The next days, the school saw the new member of the Marauders. She could be found sitting at lunch with the marauders, walking into class late, talking too loud for no real reason, including herself in horrendous food fights which earlier only the boys had been included in, walking into the dormitory covered in soot for no apparent reason at an unearthly hour of the night. She was the only girl in the marauders and the men population of Hogwarts was certainly interested. Erica Higgins was immediately dubbed as the fifth marauder.

OOOOO

"The Tornadoes are the best!" Erica declared happily glaring at James and Sirius as if daring them to contradict her.

"No way!"James shouted, immediately jumping up to defend his team "Puddlemore united nailed them in the semi-finals"

"And the canons nailed them in the finals so we can all see who the best is" Sirius said happily not even glancing up as he tried to hurriedly finish an essay he should have done days ago. Remus really didn't know the joy Sirius found in delaying his homework for so long and then doing it at the last moment as if his life depended on it.

"Guys will you all for god's sake just shut up!" Remus said with a frustrated sigh. He should have realized this was going to happen. Now with three REALLY loud members in his group, silence would be impossible. He didn't t really mind much, how could he? Though he was getting a little tired of saying the same thing over and over again during lectures and study periods; shut up you three!

OOOOO

"Come one Remus, when are you going to end it?"

"Erm I will….when…"

"Tonight!"

"Wha-?"

"Break up with her tonight or I am finding myself a date for the first Hogsmead weekend"

"Sheesh posseso fine!"

OOOOO

"You Marauders!" Cassandra wailed and Remus winced unconsciously leaning away from her and sending a prayer to whomever was listening that he did not get slapped tonight "you just go out with girls to break their hearts. I HATE YOU AND SIRIUS BLACK" he guiltily gazed at her retreating back while Sirius waved her goodbye with a cheeky smile on his lips. Remus turned to glare at Erica and James who had been standing in a corner and snickering all along. So supportive! The pair of them.

OOOOO

Giggling, Erica slung her now empty back pack onto her shoulder and followed James and Sirius. Remus glanced back and couldn't help but smile. The first prank of the fifth marauder, James had called it. He turned around and followed them. They ran through the corridors, their footsteps echoing through the deserted corridors. Cold air rippled through the corridor and he heard Erica laugh softly in the distance. He caught up with them and mumbled the password to the fat lady. The doorway opened and they stumbled in. now safe and back in their common room, they allowed themselves to dissolve into laughter.

The next morning none of the Slytherins appeared for breakfast. Professor Flitwick also disappeared claiming that he had dire matters to take care of. Everyone was suspicious but one thing was clear; the disappearance of the Slytherins had something to do with the constantly grinning Marauders. Professor McGonagall towered over them at lunch and told them that they would be serving detention with Mr. Filch. The Marauders didn't ask why, they knew it was because of the neon red paint which stuck to the Slytherin's bodies, stubbornly deflecting all vanishing charms thrown at it due to Remus Lupin's witty charm work.

OOOOO

"Snape's face!" Erica gasped breathlessly with a breezy laugh. All the others turned to find Severus Snape walk into the great hall. His face was scrunched up into a permanent scowl and he glowered at the Marauders as he sat down onto his house table. Unfortunately, their prank hadn't gotten him good. A few drops of red paint were stuck into his hair clashing dramatically with his ebony black, greasy locks. His friend, Rosier seemed to have received the worst blow. Sirius covered his face and snickered while James ducked his head, his frame shaking with laughter. Remus did feel a little guilty but then again, it was just a harmless prank. That was red paint, not a toxic potion.

OOOOO

The day was going great and the Marauders were having the time of their lives. Things began falling apart when they walked into the common room, congratulating each other on a job well done. It was late now and they all were tired. They had barely slept last night. How could they have rested when adrenaline had been pumping through their veins? They all bid each other goodnight and yawning tiredly, they made their way to their respective dormitories. Their peace didn't last long. Shouting could be heard from the girl's dormitory.

"STOP INSULTING HIM ALRIGHT! IT WAS JUST A SILLY PRANK"

"YOU MARAUDERS! YOU ARE BULLIES NOT PRANKSTERS. YOU ALWAYS PICK ON SEV…"

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN SHIT ABOUT YOUR BOY FRIEND. IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE WE PRANKED THE WHOLE HOUSE!"

"WHY CHOSE SLYTHERIN THEN? I KNOW THIS WAS POTTER'S IDEA. HE AND HIS EGO ARE…"

"STOP INSULTING HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. AND FOR YOUR INORMATION, IT WAS MY IDEA"

They heard a door bang shut as they entered the common room. People had gathered under the stairs but the crowd dispersed as Erica came stamping down the staircase. Her hair was lose and it seemed to make her look more threatening with its untidy appearance. Her cheeks were red right up to her ears and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Sirius glared at the few people who were still watching and took her hand, leading her up towards the boy's dormitories. The Sirius Black fan club looked ready to die of envy.

OOOOO

"So….where do I sleep" Erica asked sheepishly as she sat down on the edge of James' bed.

Sirius looked at her as if she had lost her mind and she arched her eye brow at him. "With Remus of course! Where else?"

"You can have my bed if you like, I will just sleep on the floor or something" Remus suggested uncomfortably. He didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with. She looked at him with a tilted head and then turned her eyes towards Sirius bed. With a maniacal grin on her face she stood on James' bed and jumped. She landed straight on Sirius' bed and lay down.

"Hey!' Sirius cried "that is my bed!"

"Mine now" she said in a sing song voice.

"You should be the one to sacrifice your bed padfoot" Peter said sleepily from under his covers "you brought her here".

"Well said wormtail" Remus grinned as he too climbed into bed.

"I hate you all"

"The feeling is mutual paddy-poo"

"Goodnight guys"

"Night"

"Sleep tight"

"Remember bed bugs…"

"TONIGHT!"

"Great Nameless, you took my bed and now you stole my line"

_**Well now that was a happy chapter riiiiiiiight. Well it is officially my favorite and if you don't like it..Sod off  
SORRY this chapter was like freakishly late but SCHOOOOOOOOOL  
so which scene was your favorite?  
REVIE PLEASE!**_


	12. The End of the Careless Days

Good things never last. Remus wished he had given heed to this phrase before. If he had done so, he would have known to make the most of the happy moments which at that time had flown past, unaware. The past week was great. The marauders didn't pull any memorable pranks or go to any magnificent and fruitful detours at night. They simply enjoyed each other's company but that was enough to keep them happy and...Whole.

Things came to an end, direly.

The first day of the next week; Monday the happy things came to an end. The marauders were prepared for another happy, careless week. The marauders do not always get what they want and things went off to a bad start. A raven, ebony black owl swopped into the great hall along with all the other post owls at breakfast. Many people turned their heads skywards. The owl looked peculiar trooping with a pack of brown or white owls. Black owls were rare.

The owl landed in front of Erica. Letters from home, there was nothing unusual about that. Erica's expression told a different tale. Her lips twisted in disgust and her eyes narrowed in anger. She snatched the thin, tiny scroll from the owl's talons and slammed it on the table backwards in an attempt to hide the sender's name. Her effort was futile, Remus glanced just in time. Written in middle of the folded letter were the words:

My beautiful daughter  
-dad

she snatched up her quill from her bag and wrote in big, block letters "PISS OFF". She tied it back to the owl's outstretched leg and it swopped away.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Someone who is really desperate to be in my life" Erica said through gritted teeth as she moodily stabbed her toast. The matter was closed by her...but not to Remus. He was going to get to the middle of this, he had to know what was bothering her.

OOOOO

Remus and Erica were standing in the library, in the charms section. James and Sirius had refused to come along. Supposedly they had a reputation to take care of. Peter tagged along with them, typical. Remus was actually glad this time. He had been wanting to speak to Erica ever since morning, alone.

She had never told him about her family. She seemed to stubbornly ignore the topic. He vaguely recalled telling her about his but when he had asked her about her she had said that she had to use the lavatory and fled. He remembered the time she had rushed out of breakfast after receiving a letter. The owl which had delivered the letter, had it been black? Sadly, Remus couldn't remember. Still, why was she ignoring her father? What could a father do to deserve something like that from his daughter?

Something bad...

She stood on her toes as she retrieved a book from a dusty shelf. She blew the dust away and examined the cover. Cracking it open she began scanning the index to see if the book held the information she needed for her essay. Remus snatched the opportunity. "You know...you never told me about you family" he said pointedly leaning in to gauge her reaction.

She visibly stiffened and pursed her lips. She shut the book with more force than required and smoothly slid it back onto its shelf. "Didn't I?" she said feigning surprise.

"So..., you got any siblings? Are your parents together. Come on! Tell me"

She took out the same books she had put back a few moment ago. She turned to face him and he was surprised to see tears swimming in her tears. Remus stepped back, surprised. An apology was at the tips of his lips, he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She stopped him as she said in a trembling voice "everything was normal".

She began walking away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He had already pulled the wriggly mess of secrets out of the bag. Better get this over with. "What do you mean by that? You told me you were a..you know what. What could be worse?"

She pulled her arm away at glared at him "think for yourself! What could be worse than such darkness?" she spat at him, unsettling him. She turned and walked out of the door but he followed her.

"So everything was normal, then what happened?" he urged her.

She turned to him and spoke in a low, threatening whisper "Murder was what happened".

Her answer was too surprising. He fell back and she moved on leaving him alone in the dark corridor. He looked at her retreating back and suddenly he got a flashback...

"It was my mother's favorite" she said, clutching the book protectively against her chest.

No!

Poor Erica...

OOOOO

Remus' words echoed in her head like a mocking mantra. Are you parents together? She had felt anger bubble as soon as those words left his lips. Yes, they had been a happy, small family and her parents had been very happy together. She felt an overwhelming memory nagging her memory, her last happy moment with her beloved family...

Erica wiped the sweat away from her forehead as she raced into the house, leaving her father behind in the dust. "Hey! Slow down for the old man will you" she heard her father cry in the distance and laughing she pushed the door open and ran straight into the kitchen. Her mother looked up from the stove and smiled at her.

Her mother; Dorea Higgins was a beautiful woman. She had a straight, sharp nose and round, dark brown eyes which Erica had inherited from her. Sadly, she had also inherited her mother's dark brown hair which her mother had miraculously managed to tame into graceful waves with age. According to her father, it had been as bushy as a bird's nest when they had started to date. She could still hope to get rid of the abomination she called her hair...

"How was the game?" her mother asked referring to the match of quidditch she and her father had with the neighbors. It was a daily routine. Her mother gave her lessons in the morning and when she had to cook lunch, Erica had a short break. Since her father was in charge of her during the break, quiditch was the only thing they ever did.

Speaking of her father. The back door opened and Ross Higgins walked in. He was a handsome man of 35. He had straight blond hair which he had fashioned into spikes along with grey eyes. He had a strong, muscled body partially to him being an auror and partially because of his love for quidditch. Usually her father was scarcely home but these days he was on a short break. He had been injured during the last raid and so the ministry had seen fit to grant him leave.

"The game was great" her father said enthusiastically, winking at his daughter who passed him a glass of water with a laugh.

"That's good" her mother mumbled "otherwise I would have to deal with a moody Erica for the rest of the lessons..."

"Mom! Can't we skip them" Erica moaned looking at her father for support. Her father zipped his lips, they had agreed that Erica would only be homeschooled of her father didn't interfere with her mother's teaching style. Terrified at the mere thought of not being able to see his favorite kid in the whole world for one year, he obediently kept his mouth shut.

Her mother didn't even answer as she handed Erica plates and spoons. Erica caught the drift. Her mother was silently telling her to shut up and set the table. Her mom was mean. She stuck her tongue at her father who apologetically smiled at her. She began setting the table. Lunch was a quiet affair. With more lessons looming over her head, Erica wasn't in a mood to talk. Her father did try to strike a conversation and he and her mum talked for a while but soon they too lapsed into silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence.

After lunch Erica's mum dragged her towards the study and her father got up and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" her mother inquired.

"I left my jacket in the field" her father called behind his back "I will be back in a moment".

He didn't come back for a long, long time

with each remembrance, each flashback, and each echo of his voice. It became harder to stay mad at him.

OOOOO

Remus had never felt guiltier in his life. He wished he had let the topic of her family rest. He hadn't found out the deadly secret and succeeded in making Erica mad at him. Perfect. During lunch, the others gazed at them suspiciously. He and Erica didn't talk, they just sat together quietly. Maybe she was hopefully not too mad, she had sat beside him after all.

Sirius leaned in and asked him "you guys have a fight?"

"I don't know" he answered truthfully.

Sirius looked confused, looking at him oddly.

After lunch Erica pulled him back. Sirius winked at him as if wishing him good luck and pulled the suspicious guys away. Remus had to be thankful.

"arm...we should talk about. You know..." she began nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I am sorry" he blustered out before he could stop himself. Taking a deep breath to calm his ragging nerves he continued "I shouldn't have pressed you. I just...I dunno...I thought I could help I guess. If I knew what was bothering you..."

"I might tell you" she said quietly. She put extra emphasize on "might", dashing all his hopes. "Just give me some time, some space..." He nodded and let out a sigh of relief when she smiled, he hated even thinking that he had hurt her. He knew he wasn't fully forgiven but this was better than nothing...

"So...ready for defense?"

OOOOO

In defense against the dark arts, they received a surprise. Upon opening the door instead of meeting the annoyed scowl of Professor Salter they were greeted with the warm smile of a middle aged man. His curly blond hair was neatly combed back and his light blue eyes were warm and friendly. At all of their confused and surprised reactions he quirked his eyebrows and asked "what? Didn't Professor Salter tell you he was only filling in for me? No? How forgetful and inconsiderate of him".

_**Guys I am so so so so so so so so sorry I didn't write for like FOREVER. Well my sister dumped a bucket of water on our laptop so….well it is safe to say that the old laptop will not be working any time soon. My brother bought a new one so I hope I will be able to upload more now. School is a curse for sure! REVIEW PLEASE  
~levy~**_


	13. Auror Higgins

The next few days Remus found the mystery of Erica's family continuously nagging him. He had told her that he would forget about it and wait for her to come to him when she was ready. He felt guilty when he made his way to the library on Friday. She had been so easily reassured that he was going to let it go, she definitely trusted him a lot more than he deserved. He walked quietly towards the dark corner of the library, behind the charms section where Madam Pince usually kept the old newspapers. If a murder really had taken place it would have come in the newspapers. The eyes of the daily prophet didn't miss anything.

He wrinkled his nose as he lifted a newspaper and accidently blew a cloud of dust. The top few were the recent ones and he quickly cast them aside. He riffled through random pages looking for the name "Higgins". There was an article about an author Walter Higgins but one look at the picture was enough to tell Remus that the man was in no way related to his girlfriend. He dropped the newspaper and was about to drop it in the 'read pile' when his hand froze. His eyes caught the head line of the next newspaper and he hurriedly scanned the article.

**AUROR HIGGINS STILL MISSING**

_The sudden disappearance of the Ministry's Auror; Ross Higgins was reported to the authorities on 13__th__ of July by his frantic wife. The Ministry organized a search party immediately but unfortunately till now no news has been found. In an interview his wife Dorea Higgins stated "he told me that he had left his jacket back at the quidditch field and that he would be back soon. I took Erica (the couple's daughter) upstairs but grew anxious after sometime when Ross didn't return. I went to check in the quidditch pitch but no one was there". Upon being questioned if there was any sign of struggle found at the pitch she answered "I found his wand lying on the ground. As soon as I saw it I knew something was wrong. Ross would never be foolish enough to leave his wand lying around". Indeed, he would never have left his wand lying around. He was an important man and an important man always has many enemies. Due to this there are no key suspects to his abduction. Hopefully the man will be found soon. Let us all pray for his health_

_Jenna Summers_

He sat the newspaper down with trembling hands. It wasn't her mother who had been murdered, it had been her father! He looked at the newspapers which he had already checked but there was no news of him being murdered. Suddenly he remembered and his idea seemed rather stupid. Her father had been sending her letters, he couldn't do that if he were dead. Than it had to be her mother unless….her father was charged for murder and sent to jail. That would explain why Erica was mad at him. So many possibilities!

The newspapers hadn't been too helpful. They had just made him more anxious to know the truth. He needed a different source for information…..ah! He knew just the man.

OOOOO

It was around 12 o'clock that Remus managed to corner James. Half of him was still contemplating if he should tell James. It was obvious that Erica didn't want anyone knowing. Still, he needed help and James was the only one who could give him that. It wasn't as if he was telling all the marauders! Just James. He could be trusted, he wasn't as careless as Sirius or forgetful as Peter.

"James, you father is an auror" he began when Peter and Sirius had disappeared up the staircase which led to the boys dormitory.

"Thanks for telling me that. I never knew!" James mumbled sarcastically. His energetic being didn't agree with the tiring load of homework that had been dumped on them thus he was in a foul mood.

"I need you to ask him something"

James looked up to meet Remus' anxious gaze. His expression softened and he set down his quill "what is this about mate?"

Remus hurriedly went over his story. How he noticed her father's name on the back of the letter, the apparent murder that had happened and was related to her family and finally the newspaper article. He asked James if he would help and much to his relief he replied "sure mate, anything for you".

The plan was simple. James would send a letter to his father asking him about Erica's father. They created a cover story that it was for a history for magic essay. The letter they sent said;

_Dear dad,_

_Hey! I need some help. We have a history project that we have to choose a newspaper article, gather information about it and write an essay. I got this article about an abduction of an auror. Could you tell me some stuff about Auror Higgins? I would write some more but Remus keeps on nagging me to come with him to the library and study. OWLs and all…_

_Love, James_

OOOOO

On Saturday morning Remus couldn't help but be disappointed. He and James had snuck out of the common room last night and sent the letter. The Potters lived quiet close to Hogwarts therefore he had been hoping to have a reply by the morning. The post owls brought no such luck. Both he and James ate their breakfast in silence. They were both upset that they hadn't reached a major breakthrough in their mystery.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked him leaning in so that she could peer into his eyes.

"Of course! Why would I not be?" he said a little breathlessly, dutifully ignoring her gaze. Man! Why did she have to be so hard to lie to?

"You were just…awfully quiet" she said shooting him a suspicious look before returning to her porridge.

"You too Prongs" Sirius added. Remus sighed suddenly getting a horrible feeling that he had been cornered.

"You aren't talking too much yourself" James snapped at Sirius. Looking taken aback Sirius shrugged uncaringly before returning to his own breakfast mumbling something about grumpy gits.

"So...what are you boys planning on doing on this glorious weekend?" Erica asked through a full mouth, her voice muffled.

They all shrugged. They didn't have any plans. They were just going to fool around like usual. Remus had other things on his mind. He was planning on sneaking away. Maybe there was something in the old newspapers that he had missed. He hadn't really read the whole paper, just skived through the headlines. Maybe he would finally get some straight answers. He could just ask Erica but he knew that she would have his head if he told her that he had gone against her wishes. She was like that when it came to privacy….

Suddenly he felt a hand on his knee and almost jumped a mile. He looked to his left to see Erica smiling at him. He gave her a shaky smile in return, thanking the God that she couldn't read minds. If she could, he would be tumbling off the astronomy tower at the moment. She leaned in and a electric shock seemed to go through his body as her arm wrapped around his neck. "I was hoping we could have this weekend to ourselves" she whispered.

For the first time this day his enigma concerning her family vanished. He winked and softly kissed her on the cheek "I am all yours today". He didn't regret the temporary delay in his mystery. It was definitely going to be worth it. It always was when Erica was involved.

OOOOO

Sternly telling the boys to not kill anyone while he was away, Remus carted them out of the dormitory glaring at James as he descended the staircase saying in a sing-song voice "see you later lovebirds!" Shaking his head he closed the door behind him and turned around. Erica was laying on her front on his bed. With the one hand which was dangling off the mattress she was riffling through his things. He grinned and collapsed beside her.

"I do hope you are not planning on stealing any underwear" he teased.

She turned beet red and looked at him as if he had lost his head. She shook her head "that is the boy's job"

"Well now that was a sexist remark" he pouted "besides, we can't get into your dorms. If only we could…imagine all the merchandise….."

She playfully punched him on the arm. She didn't reply instead opened one of his reference books at a random page. He sighed and turned over so that he was laying on his back. He grabbed her from her thin waist and pulled her over. She yelped in surprise and his book went tumbling down. He winced as its pages bended in an odd angle but soon forgot about it as he laid her on top of him. He grinned mischievously at her horror stuck expression and said "please tell me I am more interesting than my smelly trunk"

"Your trunk isn't smelly" she laughed "that is Sirius".

"Hmm…yeah that guy needs to wash his socks more often" Remus mumbled pretending to look thoughtful for a moment "anyways let's skip Sirius' hygiene problems and talk about how sweet and charming I am".

She raised her eyebrow suddenly looking very suspicious. "Did Sirius give you some potion to make you like him?"

"No" he whispered as he lifted his head "you just gave me your love"

"I shouldn't have, your ego has inflated too much" she murmured as she leaned in.


	14. An Odd Meeting and a Fruitless Query

While Remus and Erica had their _fun, _James, Sirius and Peter devised plans to kill the time. There were many arguments and at last they decided that a visit to Hogsmead was in order. Peter suggested that they go and get Remus and Erica, they wouldn't want to miss out on this.

"No" said James shaking his head "they need some time alone".

The others agreed and so the three boys made their way to Hogsmead through the one-eyed witch passage. They decided to go to the three broomsticks. The idea for butter beers was just too tempting. They had long ago befriended the barmaid; Madam Rosemerta and thus knew that she would never tell on them for breaking school rules and sneaking into Hogsmead. As long as she got customers, she didn't care.

James pulled Sirius along before he could begin flirting with a tall girl who had offered to sell him roses and entered the pub. Madam Rosemerta looked up from her cash register when she heard the bell jingle but instead of smiling welcomingly her eyes widened. Her eyes travelled towards their right and she jabbed her finger in that direction. With a confused frown James looked in the direction she was pointing and his heard jumped to his throat.

The Marauders had been caught pranking people million times. They had been given detention so many times that only Sirius could keep count now (he considered it an achievement that he was only 73 detentions away from breaking the school record). They had been threatened with expulsion too. One would think that it would have lost the danger now. Still they had never been caught in Hogsmead before. They knew the penalty for that; expulsion. Despite everything they did hope to complete education. That was why when they saw Professor Salter and Professor Geller (their new defense against the dark arts teacher) leaning on a table deep in conversation they jumped into a corner and hid behind a rather overgrown plant.

"I don't care about the money!" Professor Geller was whispering in an angry tone "take it and more if you want!"

"I want to know why you took my post in the first place" Professor Salter insisted "what was so important?"

Professor Geller leaned away from the other Professor. He leaned back in his chair and suddenly he differed very much from the jolly teacher he always was. He looked old and…sad. He ran his hand through his hair before speaking in a low voice, "I want to retrieve something that belongs to me". Their Professor looked so depressed that James almost wanted to run out of his hiding place and promise him his aid. He liked the professor very much truth be told.

"what do I get for keeping my mouth shut and not screaming to the whole town who you really are or…what are you" Professor Salter grinned surprising James. Professor Salter had always been paranoid and strict but he had never struck him as greedy.

Apparently Professor Geller was well aware of his greed. His lips twisted in disgust before he plunged his hand into his robes. He withdrew a small sack and tossed it onto the table. From the rattling sound it made, there was surely gold in there. Judging by the size of the sack, their new professor was filthy rich. Their ex-professor clutched the sack to his chest and grinned toothily "we have a deal" he said before getting up and moving out of the pub at top speed as if he were afraid that someone was going to snatch the money away.

Professor Geller leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. He closed his eyes. Biting his lip James turned to Sirius and Peter and gestured to them to start moving. They nodded and silently crept out of their sanctuary. James turned around and cast one last look at the Professor who still hadn't moved and then followed his friends. Once out of the pub they ran as fast as they could wanting to get back to Hogwarts before they were caught. Unfortunately they didn't get far because just as they neared Honeydukes a voice stopped them.

"Hello boys!" Professor Geller said from behind.

James clenched his eyes shut as he cautiously turned around. Professor Geller was leaning against a pillar, his hands dipped in his pockets. He gave them a lopsided smile and James wasn't sure whether that was a grin or a smirk. He kept his finger crossed at the former. Professor Geller didn't say anything as he walked forwards to join them.

"Fancy seeing you here" he grinned as he kept on walking. When they didn't follow he turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you coming back?" he asked.

James stared at the Professor who didn't seem angry at all. He then turned to the boys and Sirius shrugged. They reluctantly began following the Professor.

"I wanted to know how you find my classes" Professor Geller said excitedly as if he hadn't just caught them breaking a million school rules.

"They are erm…very nice sir!" James gulped.

"I am glad you think so" he smiled "say….the girl with you…her name is Erica Higgins right?" upon seeing them nod he continued "where is she?"

"She is back at Hogwarts" Sirius answered "with Remus"

Professor Geller raised his eyebrows inquisitively "my oh my! The rumors are true then?"

"Erm yeah..They are going out" James replied. He shot Sirius a confused look as he wondered why the Professor was so interested in a mere student's personal life. He had noticed it before too in the way Professor Geller looked at Erica, as if she were something he longed to have. When he had said that they would not be studying werewolves and vampires any more he had shot Erica a sympathetic look. Had that been a coincidence?

Thankfully, they reached the gates to Hogwarts. Professor Geller turned to them looking serious "now boys! Don't tell anyone I was in Hogsmead today or my tongue might also….shall we say slip?" at the boys' flabbergasted expressions he laughed. He straightened and tossed James a chocolate bar. James thanks to his chaser skills caught it in midair. The professor winked at them and walked away. "I hope I can count on you boys!" he yelled behind his back as he disappeared behind the greenhouses.

"That was…." began James

"Interesting" said Sirius

"Terrifying" said Peter.

"Odd" said James.

OOOOO

As the mid of October arrived, the Quidditch season approached. The tension between the houses definitely accelerated and the pitch was booked by all the house teams. Much to the disappointment of the other teams, Ravenclaw had the pitch to themselves the most. They had three new players to train. James and Sirius often disappeared for quidditch practice as they played as the chaser and the beater for the Gryffindor team respectively. Peter went with them sometimes and a few times they managed to drag Remus and Erica along as well. Remus was sure this wouldn't have happened if Erica hadn't been so insistent upon going to watch. She and her puppy dog eyes, why did they have to be so irresistible?

So on Wednesday evening Remus found himself sitting in the stands with Peter while James and Sirius tried to shoot some goals past Erica who was keeping. As it turned out, Erica was brilliant at keeping. James had suggested that she attempt to join the team. She was without a doubt a lot better than the present keeper but she declined. She didn't want Quidditch to become a burden which she believed it would if she played for an actual team. Besides, the matches would always clash with the full moon….

Remus laughed as he watched James do a ridiculous dance routine which he referred to as "the victory dance" because he had finally managed to get seven goals past Erica. She might be good but he was still the legendary James Potter. "I think we should go back" Remus yelled at his friends "curfew starts soon!"

They looked at the sky as if surprised to see the sun setting. They landed as Remus and Peter walked onto the Quidditch pitch. Together they packed the balls and closed the shed before walking back. None of them actually talked much as they returned. All of them were exhausted from the long and tiring day. For a moment Remus' mind wandered back to the letter he and James had sent Auror Potter. He wondered when they would get an answer for that…

As soon they arrived in their dormitory, Peter collapsed onto his bed face down and fast asleep. Sirius went down stairs where he had forgotten his bag and Erica disappeared into the bathroom to change. Remus was shuffling through his things, looking for a fresh pair of pajamas when he noticed a tiny scroll sitting on James bed.

"What's that" he asked James as he pointed out the scroll to him.

James looked up and turned to his bed. With a yelp he jumped onto his bed and snatched up the scroll. "My dad finally replied!" he whispered gleefully not wanting to wake up Peter.

Remus came to stand behind James wanting to read the letter behind his friend's shoulder. Unfortunately, the letter proved to be a disappointment;

_Dear James_

_Son you might think you inherited all your brains from your mum but I had a fair share in your wit. History project? Yeah right! Binns hasn't changed the curriculum for a hundred years. I am sorry pal but I can't tell you. If I did, I would have to kill you. Besides I remember a little young lady who is in your year. Don't push it son, if she wants you to know she will tell you herself. Take care and oh! Your mom wants to thank Remus for making you study. Goodness knows what you would do without him….take care!_

_Love, Dad _

_**Don't you all just love Auror Potter? Well I am sure you don't love him cause he besmirched your opportunity to find out what the freaking hell is going on at Hogwarts! Opps but come on. One letter and they know everything, too easy. Come one people I am sure the government doesn't charge taxes for reviews, REVIEW!  
~levy~**_


	15. Set Out To Achieve the Impossible

On Saturday morning the Gryffindors bundled themselves into scarves in order to shelter themselves from the cold winds that had hit Hogwarts as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. The first match of the season was to take place today; Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Everyone wanted to see the outcome of the hard work the Ravenclaws had put into training their new teammates and thus everyone watched in anticipation as Madam Hooch blew the whistle and fourteen blue and green blurs shot into the air.

They had to admit, the new Ravenclaw players were good. Over the roar of the crowd it was impossible to hear what slogans they were chanting but Remus could spot a few offending ones pointed towards Slytherin. Poor Slytherin, one would wonder what they had done to earn the enmity of almost the whole school.

James was so absorbed in the game that he didn't even realize when Lily came to sit beside him. The only thing that could make James Potter oblivious to the presence of Lily Evans; A Quidditch Match. Remus and Erica shared a look and burst out laughing. James looked at them and arched his eyebrow. Remus gestured towards Lily with a grin. James turned to his right and almost jumped out of his chair in surprise. Sirius turned around too and rolled his eyes mumbling "there we go again!"

"Evans…erm…hi!" James stuttered looking at Lily as if he couldn't believe that she had come to sit beside him willingly. Truth be told, neither could Remus.

"I wanted to talk to Erica" she said in a small voice, refusing to look at James.

"Oh" James exclaimed softly, trying and failing to hide his disappointment. He turned to a side and got out of his chair, offering it to Erica. She looked at Remus questioningly and he nodded assuring. She hoped out of her chair and into James'. "You wanted to say something?" she asked curtly.

Lily fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt "I wanted to say that….I am sorry!"

Erica sat a little straighter and looked at Lily in surprise "sorry?"

If possible, Lily grew even more nervous. "I shouldn't have said that…..James is your friend and maybe I was being a bit judgmental".

"He is not too bad you know" Erica grinned as she cocked her head to a side.

Lily threw James, who was trying to look busy watching the match, an uncomfortable look. "Maybe" she mumbled "so are we okay now?"

Erica smiled and nodded. "We are okay" she assured the other girl.

"Will you come back to dorms?" Lily asked "Marlene and Alice have been chewing me out ever since you left".

Erica seemed to consider it for a moment and then much to Sirius' displeasure she shook her head. "I am actually quiet cozy with the boys" she told her friend.

One thing good came out of the reunion, Lily and her friends started sitting beside the marauders at lunch with Erica acting as a wall between the two groups. Remus couldn't help but marvel how Erica managed to unite the Marauders and as the school knew the girls, the hot trio. It seemed that Erica was all out to make impossible things happen.

At the end of the next week, a new gift awaited them. This Saturday would be the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. Erica was as excited as the third years to visit the village but that was understood. Just like the thirteen year olds, it was going to be her first time in the town. Sirius turned down all the request he got for dates on Hogsmead weekend for they intended to give Erica a tour of Hogsmead, Marauder style.

A new darkness descended as the long awaited weekend approached. As October came to an end the full moon approached and a question began nagging Remus. When was Erica going to complete her transition? Didn't she wish to relieve herself of the pain that she would have to endure if she didn't complete it? Also, if she chose not to complete her cycle he knew she would die early and his worst nightmare would come to life. She would have maximum three or four years to live.

He couldn't bring himself to ask her what she was going to do about the transition. One cannot just go up to the other person and ask them that when did they intend to kill someone just so they could live. That was what scared him so much, he knew that she would never kill to stay alive. She loved life and wanted to protect her own but also everyone else's. He knew it was incredibly selfish of him but he involuntarily, unconsciously found himself wishing that she would complete the transition. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

He knew that they were just fifteen, probably too young to even know what true love meant but Remus believed that he had a hunch and that was all thanks to Erica.

Remus had abandoned his search for information on her family. Just thinking about the full moon made him realize how easily he could lose her and that made him feel even guiltier about betraying her trust thus he decided to let it go for now. Besides even if he had wanted to he would never be able to find anything. He had to begrudgingly admit that he had hit a dead end.

Sometimes while he lay in his bed at night he would wonder about what other secrets she was hiding. His mind often created obscure possibilities that simply could not be true. He sometimes even got angry at her for not trusting him enough to confide in him but he brushed those feelings aside. She must have her reasons….

A new problem raised with the full moon. The boys insisted that they join him and Erica on this full moon. He sternly told James that he had almost died the last full moon. If Padfoot's bark hadn't warned him he would have fallen under the spell of a vampire's seductive eyes, transformed back into human and then met his death. They brushed it aside saying that this time they would be careful to not look into her eyes. Man! These boys were utterly hopeless. It were as if they had a death wish!

He let the matter go for now. They still had two weeks left till the full moon.

Now lets come back to the matter at hand….

On Saturday they handed their permission slips to Mr. Filch and then stepped out of the gates. Erica was literally skipping on her feet. Her dark brown hair was laying lose on her shoulders for once and Remus had a growing suspicion that the ribbon she was using as a headband was his long lost tie. When he asked her if it was his she grinned and sang "finders keepers, losers weepers". Shaking his head he let it go. She was behaving more like a child today than ever.

As they neared Hogsmead, they all placed their hands on her eyes. Carefully steering her to the top of the street from where you could get a clear sight of Hogsmead they dropped their hands and chanted together "Welcome Nameless to Hogsmead".


	16. Hogsmead

Remus sighed as Erica gasped. The village did indeed look beautiful from the height. Many people bustled through the streets and the shops with their yellow lights looked rather welcoming in the dim light of the sun. He had to admit that it didn't look as beautiful as it did when it was snowing but it was still good enough. They steered her down the hill and James declared that they were about to see the most important building in Hogsmead a.k.a The Shrieking shack. Erica didn't exactly looked too psyched about it so they decided to not go inside. Still an outside view of the building that was the base of the Marauders was very important.

The shrieking shack stood away from the rest of the village. The few people who lived near it had long ago packed their bags and left their homes when they began hearing the horrifying shrieks. Its dark brown structure towered towards the sky looking a little unstable and tilted. Its rickety windows swayed in the wind and even from afar the creaking noise could be heard. Rather than that, all was quiet. As they stood against the barbed wire Remus said "it is supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain…I think I deserve a medal for creating that building!"

Erica wrinkled the edge of her nose. "I didn't come to Hogsmead to see this cursed place…come on show me the fun stuff!"

And so they did.

Remus got the first pick, him being her boyfriend and all. So off they were to Honeydukes which was Remus' favorite shop in the village after the small, dark bookshop in the corner of the town. The sweet shop was like always packed with students. They made their way inside and pushed through the crowd. Erica had a gleeful grin on her lips as she turned her head and looked at all the sweets which sat in their bulging bags. Remus grinned at James and Sirius who had been insisting that they go to Zonko's first. "Told you she would like this place" he murmured contently. He didn't get to hear James comeback as he spotted the chocolate stand and walked towards it. Erica looked where he was going and with an excited squeal which sounded like "chocolate!"

James and Sirius got the next pick and steered them to Zonko's joke shop which was packed with students who were looking for products that would aid them in seeking revenge from teachers or pulling pranks on their unsuspecting peers. Erica, James and Sirius disappeared into the crowd saying something about dung bombs, leaving Peter and Remus standing near the entrance. Remus never really liked the joke shop, a fact he kept well hidden from James and Sirius who would probably have a heart attack upon hearing that a marauder disliked a shop that sold prank products. The things here were just too unexpected and very often things went wrong with the products that hadn't been checked thoroughly enough. He liked his hair color, thank you very much!

Peter was asked to pick the next spot but when he said that he didn't have anything particular in mind it seemed only fair that Erica got the next pick. She scanned the street looking for a place of interest. Remus did have a tiny heart attack when her eyes stopped at Madam Puddifoot's but fortunately they passed over it and came to sit on the three broomsticks. "I see Lily!" Erica said excitedly and waved at her friend who waved back. So together they made their way to the three broomsticks.

They sat on Lily's table along with Alice and Marlene. Erica sat beside the girls and she was the only one whose presence was acknowledged. The boys just shrugged and sat down. Over the years they had grown used to the insistent cold shoulder the girls stubbornly gave them. The only one who seemed to be slightly miffed from that treatment was James even though he was the prime reason for the cold shoulder.

Remus and Sirius went to get the drinks while Erica began telling the girls all she had seen in Hogsmead. "Five butterbeers please" Sirius told Madam Rosemerta.

She nodded and as she began pouring the drinks she asked Sirius "did you make it to back to Hogwarts safely that day?"

It seemed to take Sirius a moment to understand what she was saying. As soon as he did his cheeks reddened and he mumbled a "yes".

She nodded and said "that's good "as she handed them a tray loaded with five glasses of butterbeer. Remus paid her as Sirius began taking the tray back. He turned around to find the table void of all the girls including Erica. He frowned in confusion and once he was near enough he suspiciously asked James "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" James pouted "they went to check out Posh".

Posh also known as the ladies haven was a boutique near Madam Puddifoot's. It had everything a girl wanted from make up to high heel shoes but somehow Remus just couldn't imagine Erica surrounded by all those privy dresses. She with her bushy short hair and baggy clothes just wouldn't fit. Apparently Sirius was thinking around the same lines because in an impressed tone he said "Erica went there willingly".

"As if!" James snorted "Alice managed to drag her there. According to her there is no Hogsmead tour without Posh"

So that left them sitting, drinking butter beer with a filled glass sitting in the center. James and Sirius were arguing about something….again! Something to do with who had the most detentions. Remus wasn't actually listening. He had just noticed Professor Geller standing outside talking to Professor McGonagall. His interest in Erica and his insistence that James and Sirius don't tell anyone that he had been in Hogsmead was pretty suspicious.

He turned back to the boys and sighed "will you two stop already! It doesn't matter who has the most detentions".

"Not to you maybe" James pouted and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus rolled his eyes at the pair of them "you two are behaving like girls…."

Sirius' horrified gasp was cut short when a voice said from behind Remus "hello boys!"

Remus turned around to find Professor Geller leaning against the pillar. He smiled warmly at them and asked "you mind if I sit?" He didn't wait for a reply and plopped himself on one of the vacant seats. Remus wanted to say"we didn't say yes!" but cut back the scathing remark.

_This is your teacher Lupin. He deals with your grades and all!_

"So you must be Remus" Professor Geller smiled warmly at him and he nodded in response. The professor was quiet friendly but for some odd reason Remus found him…unnerving as if the other man were hiding something. He sometimes wondered if the whole happy, jolly teacher thing was a façade. Professor Geller looked sad when no one was looking not to mention he was deathly pale and seemed to have too fast reflexes like the time when he caught James and Sirius passing notes in class within two seconds of the exchange starting. The way he had grabbed the slip in midair had just been suspicious.

"-and where is the fifth member of the demon band?"

Sirius chocked at his drink when he heard Professor Geller refer to them as the demon band. "What sir?" he asked timidly.

"I was merely quoting Minerva" the Professor laughed "I unfortunately sit with her at most meals" he added tragically.

"Geller" a gruff voice said from behind and they all turned around to find Professor Salter glaring at them. None of them greeted him, it was common knowledge that none of the students at Hogwarts were fond of their ex DADA teacher.

"Well this is my queue to leave boys" he said and got up. He caused Remus to choke on his drink when he slapped him on the back a little too hard. He didn't even apologize for it! He just smiled at them and began to leave with Salter. Remus couldn't help but feel that the smile his Professor gave him was a little grim compared to the warm ones he offered the others.

As he was about to walk out Erica entered and they both collided. Remus winced as whatever bag Erica had been carrying dropped to the floor with a sickening crash. She grabbed the coat stand to keep herself balanced otherwise she would have met the same fate as her bag. "Oh sorry about that!" Professor Geller exclaimed and stooped down to pick up the bright bottles he had managed to knock down. It seemed to take Erica a moment to break out of her stupor and then she too began to kneel down but there was no need for that. Professor Geller had already retrieved all her things and handed her the bag. He offered her a smile and gently squeezed her shoulder before walking out to join his impatient friend. Erica's eyes followed him as he walked away. She looked surprised and confused.

As she walked towards there table she still looked slightly dazed.

"You okay?" Remus asked her.

She nodded absentmindedly and almost unconsciously her eyes went back to the door through which the DADA professor had vanished moments ago. "He reminded me of my da….someone!"

Remus' eyebrows rose. She had tried to cover up her slip but he had caught it. Professor Geller reminded her of her dad who she was avoiding readily, the man who was supposedly very desperate to be in her life. He suddenly got a flashback of the way Professor Geller seemed to treat him a little coldly like a protective father would if he were dating his daughter. He did always seem to be interested in Erica but the idea of their DADA teacher being Erica's father in disguise was just too nefarious to be true!

"You want to continue the tour?" James asked excitedly.

"Nah, I am a little tired" Erica yawned.

"Maybe we should head back" Peter suggested.

"Yeah let's" Erica agreed.

So together they walked into the cold evening. All of them had their arms around each other and they stumbled slightly on the road but they still kept on walking in that difficult position. Then Erica felt something cold get caught in her hair. Frowning she untangled her arm form James' and pulled it out of her hair. A tiny snow flake rested in her hand, slowly melting. "It's snowing!" she squealed and they all looked around. Sure enough, slowly fluffy snowflakes drifted down from the sky and rested against the ground. Erica laughed and broke free of the group. She stretched out her arms and threw back her head. She could feel snowflakes touching her, falling into her hands and tickling her nose.

She felt warm arms circle around her waist and she opened her eyes to find Remus grinning at her. "Happy winters" he mumbled as he kissed her on the neck causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes again and marveled the comfort of having Remus' warm body pressed against her back. She could hear the other boys slipping and skidding on the now slippery road. Life was good….for now.

Ross Higgins watched them from the end of the street, a sad smile on his lips. He had to be happy for as long as his daughter was happy.

_**Yes! Professor Geller is Ross Higgins and Ross Higgins is Erica's dad. Bet you didn't expect that! YOU DID *pouts* I was that obvious!  
Well REVIEW even if I am a sucky author  
~levy~**_


	17. Conflicted

The excitement of the Hogsmead weekend evaporated and now the worry of the speedily approaching full moon began gripping the minds of the marauders. Before that night, arguments began cropping up among the marauders like wild flowers in an unkempt garden. The hotly debated question was whether the other boys would accompany Remus and Erica or not.

"You can't come!" Remus cried suddenly slamming his book onto the table. Earlier everyone had been sitting quietly and his sudden exclamation made them all jump.

"We are coming Remus" James said coolly "get over it".

Remus glared at James wondering if his friend ever even heard him. "Do you have a death wish?" he hissed through clenched teeth "you experienced the spell of a vampire's eyes first hand. If Padfoot hadn't warned you…..you would have transformed back and.." he let the sentence hang, incomplete but they all knew what would have happened next.

"Then we won't look" Sirius said happily as if that solved all matters.

Remus turned to look at Erica. As soon as she saw him looking she lifted her book and covered her face. The message reached him clearly; I am not getting into this. He rolled his eyes at her and turned back to his friends "and if you do look? You won't be able to look away!"

"We won't look" Sirius repeated.

"You know what, fine!" Remus hissed and began packing his books "best write your will while you are at it!" and with that he swung his bag over his shoulder and left.

Silently seething he made his way to the library where he was sure to find some peace and quiet. The approaching full moon was already sapping his strength and the constant worry for the boys' wellbeing and survival was just the last nail in the coffin. A small part of him chided himself upon his anger, they were just trying to help. He knew what it felt like to know that your friend is in trouble and not be able to do anything about it but…still!

As he entered the library he took a sharp turn towards his left and made his way to the tables. Many students sat in chairs with their head bowed over books as they scanned the text for the needed information. Thankfully Remus found a vacant table near the charms section. He dropped his bag and collapsed onto a chair. With a tired sigh he dug out his history book and some spare parchment. He began writing Binns' essay.

His peace didn't last long and too soon his solitude was disrupted by a voice. "Hey Remus!" Lily greeted him cheerfully "would you mind if I sat here? Alice and Marlene are making suck a racket I can barely concentrate!"

Reluctantly, he nodded. Lily dropped her large stack of books on his table and sat down in front of him. She didn't say much and for that he was glad. She silently riffled through the pages of her books, nervously biting her lower lip as she hurriedly read some lines before turning the page. It is almost funny how when one wants silence they can detect even the most indistinct sounds. Right now Lily continuously turning the pages of her stout book seemed more irritating than ever.

"Would you stop that!' he snapped before he could stop himself.

Lily dropped her book in surprise and looked at him with huge, green eyes. Damn it! He hated those doe-like eyes that al girls seemed to have. "Sorry" she apologized, giving him an odd look. She began rearranging her books back into a stack, packing to leave.

Remus tiredly rubbed his head. He could feel a headache forming. As Lily lifted her books and began to turn around he said "wait!" she stopped "I am sorry. That was rude it is just….friend problems"

She turned back and placed her books back on the table. "What is wrong?" she asked him as she sat down.

"It is nothing" he sighed "just silly things".

She tilted her head to a side and surveyed him. "They can't be silly if they are bothering you like that".

"It is nothing" he repeated silently, knowing that he couldn't confide in her.

She leaned in and picked up her books again. "You should go talk to them and sort it out" she over her shoulder as she left to rejoin her friends.

_Sort it out…._

How was he supposed to sort it out with them when he himself was so confused?

Half of him wanted them to come along. They had spent the last three years searching for information on animagi and it would be a shame to let all that work go to waste. The other part of him constantly asked him that had he gone crazy. He couldn't have them here at the risk of their lives...

_It is their risk to take_

No it was not. They were his friends and he could not let them take this risk. What if something happened to one of them, he would never be able to forgive himself and the guilt would surely destroy him. He sighed and leaned his head into his hands. He closed his eyes and asked himself; what do you want?

_I want them to come along_

He decided that was the final word. For once in his life Remus Lupin decided to be selfish.

OOOOO

A little while after Remus left Erica found the rest of the marauders staring at her. She leaned back in her chair and stared back. They didn't look away. Shrugging Erica went back to her book but she could still feel them staring. With an angry sigh she looked up and asked "what?"

"You should go talk to him" Peter said.

Erica stared at Peter who urgently bobbed his head towards the portrait hole, then at James and Sirius who nodded in agreement and then at the closed portrait hole through which Remus had disappeared. She pouted and threw her book away. It hit James on the side of his head and he glared at her. She tilted her head and gave him a sarcastic smile before getting up.

She slowly walked through the corridor wondering where Remus had gone. He was probably in the library. That was where he went to clear his mind so she turned right and began walking towards the library. Thankfully she didn't have to actually go to the library and join the geeky club. She met Remus on the way there. He looked a little conflicted as if he was pondering upon the pros and cons of something. Surprisingly he didn't notice her even when he walked right beside her. Okay so maybe that was her fault after all she was the one standing in the shadow of a tall statue. She decided to take advantage of this. With a grin she jumped out of her hiding place and screamed "DIE!"

So it did not really turn out the way she had hoped. Remus did not jump away from her with a scream. He whipped around faster than humanly possible and threw out his fist. She had to twirl around to avoid it. She embarrassingly lost her momentum and tumbled to the ground. Remus looked around, trying to find his attacker. That idiot didn't even check the floor! As he took a step forwards she decided that vengeance was in order. She stretched out her leg and according to her plan he fell down. Mentally cheering congratulating herself upon a job well done she rolled over so that she was laying on top of him. "Hi!" she grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

He grimaced and rubbed his head. "If you wanted a hug you should have just asked" he groaned.

"Where is the fun in that?" she asked faking a confused look.

She never got to hear his witty answer. She heard someone clear their throat and turned her head towards the voice. She scrambled off Remus and got to her feet as she recognized Professor Geller. He was watching the pair of them with an angry expression. She helped Remus up wondering why he suddenly looked so scared. It was just a professor...

"You will both return to your common room" Professor Geller snarled before turning on his heal and sprinting away.

Erica raised her eyebrows on his retreating back and once he was out of hearing distance she said "weirdo but pip pip hurray! No detention".

OOOOO

they didn't return to the Gryffindor common room. Erica had been leading the way while Remus berated himself. What did he do? He laid down on the middle on the corridor with his girlfriend on top of him! Then he got caught but the professor who according to his suspicions was her father. Of he was then Remus was pretty sure he was going to find out once he was handed an essay marked T.

He shouldn't have let Erica lead because soon he found himself staring at the entrance of the astronomy tower. "What are we doing here?" he asked her suspiciously knowing well enough that this tower was also known as 'the sex tower'. He had enough brain to not be anywhere from where he could be caught by Professor Geller.

"We are just talking dirt head! Get your head out of the gutter"

Soon they were both lying side by side gazing at the starry sky above. It was a peaceful and beautiful night with only a few clouds in sight. The moon drifted in, surrounded by grey was almost full. For a moment Remus wondered what full moon looked like. He had been so young when he had been bitten, he had no clear memory of it.

"About the full moon" Erica began, her voice breaking him out of his musings.

"Thank you for your support in all the arguments" he said scathingly.

She didn't reply for a long time. In the end she confided softly "I didn't know what to say. There was a small part of me that wanted them to be careful and just come along. I don't want to face it alone. I couldn't be that selfish so...I chose silence".

"I want them to come too" he admitted and as soon as he said that it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "It is too dangerous" he finished with a sigh.

"danger is nothing for a marauder" a voice said from behind them "we will come for as long as you want us and when you don't...we will still come"

The invisibility cloak fell to the floor, revealing James, Sirius and Peter. Remus couldn't help but smile.


	18. A Sirius Week

The full moon was not as fun as Sirius had hoped but, it was definitely better than he had feared. The whole night was spent just sitting perfectly still in the shack. One movement and both Moony and Erica would begin snarling. Thankfully, Erica didn't even develop a fever this time. Madam Pomphrey theorized that Erica's human body temperature had to adapt to the ice-cold temperature of the vampire, resulting in a fever. No one seemed to be interested in the theory except Remus. He and Erica did have a small spat when it came out that the last full moon had been her first one. Soon they made up and life returned to normalcy.

OOOOO

On Monday evening Sirius found himself sitting beside Erica in the library. James was serving detention for hexing a fellow student (Snape), Remus had gone back to tower to grab some reference books from his personal library which he called his trunk and Peter was in remedial charms. So that just left the two of them...

"Can't I complete this tomorrow?" Sirius whined for the umpteenth time as he stared placidly at the black parchment that sat in front of him. In the morning he had challenged Frank to a game of wizard's chess which he really needed to get to. If he didn't show up and people thought he was afriad...oh the horror!

Erica stubbornly shook her head and said "We have to hand it in tomorrow and there is no way i am doing this alone. Like it or not you are helping!"

Sirius slammed his head onto the table. He wasn't even helping! He was no good at research but Erica insisted that they do the essay together. He had suggested that she wait for sometime and then Remus would probably help her but She according to her Remus had already finished his.

"So then what is the problem? Grab his essay and copy!"

"He won't give it to me and he must have hidden it somewhere good because i can't bloody find it!" she cried in frustration as she nervously flipped through the pages of her book.

Sirius sighed "you aren't letting me go are you?".

Erica looked up with a grin and shook her head.

"I hate you Higgins" he grumbled as he picked up a book.

OOOOO

On Tuesday morning Sirius sat beside Erica for double potions. The lesson was boring like always and Professor Slughorn made his first mistake when he said that he wouldn't be grading today's potions. That got them creating...

Sirius could hear Remus and James arguing from the seat in front of them. James wanted to get creative while Remus (being the good student that he is) insisted that they stick to the instructions. Sure they weren't going to get credit for this one but it would reflect on their reputation. Fortunately for them, neither Sirius nor Erica had much of a reputation that they had to preserve.

Grinning like fanatical inventors they shuffled towards the ingredient cabinet. They didn't even bother to look at the list of ingredients on the blackboard, they were making their own potion. Sirius waited as Erica grabbed two random ingredients and wove them in front of his eyes. "one or two?" she inquired excitedly.

"Erm...two?"

She nodded and tightened her hold of "powdered unicorn horn" whist slamming the other vial back in the cupboard. They followed this routine to choose a few more weird and probably potentially dangerous ingredients and then went back to their table. Erica dumped a unmeasured amount of water into the cauldron and muttered "pray we don't die".

"We usually cut this into pieces right?" Sirius asked as he held out the newt's liver. Erica absent-mindedly nodded as she sorted out through the rest of the ingredients. Sirius turned the ingredient in his hand and then tossed it into the cauldron. Erica looked surprised for a moment and then she shrugged. The potion hissed and turned a unhealthy green colour.

Erica uncorked a vial and poured the powdered unicorn horn into the cauldron. The potion thickened as she turned her back to it. As she leaned sideways her balance wavered. She hurriedly grabbed the table for support but as she did her elbow knocked into the cauldron. It turned over and the potion spilled onto the ground.

It seemed that the potion had thickened a lot more than they had realized. It slid across the ground, moving towards Severus Snape's table. "Did we really make that?" Erica giggled as she stared at the blob with surprise. Sirius found himself nodding as he grinned. He felt Erica grip his forearm in anticipation as the blob neared Snape's boot. It crawled over his boot and Snape looked down startled.

Snape jumped onto his chair with a girlish scream as the blob exploded and sprayed the Slytherins with potion. As the Slytherins howled in alarm, Professor Slughorn ran over to assess the demage and James berated them for not including him in the prank, Sirius and Erica shared a high-five.

OOOOO

On Wednesday evening, an hour before curfew Sirius found himself camping with James outside the Headmaster's office. Last night they had realized that they had no idea what was Erica's birthday. So they had devised a cunning plot to go ask the headmaster to hand them the record. Peter was too afraid to come and Remus refused to join in because according to him they were being crazy and that they should simply ask Erica. What was the fun in that?

"...I asked her if she would go with and she said no!...why does she keep saying no? I mean I have never even pranked her once and..."

"No offense Prongs but can we skip your hopeless love story? No one cares about your sorry soul" Sirius sighed "though are you sure we have never pranked her..."

"Well once" James blushed as his hand unconsciously crept to his cheek.

Sirius racked his memory for anytime they had pranked her. His mind flashed him an image of a green-skinned, pink haired Lily. "oh right!" he chuckled "you looked really handsomen with that hand print in your cheek and the small bruise under your eye".

"Shut up Padfoot"

Right on que Professor Dumbledore walked into the corridor. He raised his eyebrows at them and asked "can i help you boys?".

"You're the only one who can help us Professor!" James said with a dramatic sigh "we need to know Erica's birthday".

Much to their disappointment Professor Dumbledore didn't answer them and silently walked into his office. Thankfully, he said behind his shoulder "She was born on Christmas".

OOOOO

On Thursday night Sirius found out one of the most heart wrenching truths. A few weeks ago he had rented out a book on Vampires for some background reading on Erica's "problem". He had never really gotten around to read them but tonight a storm ragged above the school and the constant, annoying pitter patter of the rain kept him awake. He tried in vain to go to sleep and in the end he saw the edge of the book poking out of his trunk. The title seemed to gleam in the darkness, calling out to him. With a sigh he lifted it up and flipped to a random page.

"After the first stage of the transition is complete and the vampire venom has spread through the victim's blood the final stage of the transition has to be completed. Upon the night of the full moon the victim transforms into a vampire's true predator form. Under the light of the full moon they have to seize the life of their first prey. Should they fail to do so they are too human to embrace vampirism and after a few years (4-5 yrs) their overdue death embraces them. If they do complete the transition they are given the gift of immortality and have to no longer suffer the pain of transformation..."

"Sirius?" a husky voice asked him "what are you doing up? What are you reading?".

He looked up to find Erica looking at him. Her eyes were sleep laden and her hair seemed even more rumbled than usual. As he looked at her he realized how strong-willed and brave she had been. If he had the news of his death constantly looming over his head he didn't think he would have been able to go on yet she found the strength. Everyday she found the strength of waking up and greeting them good morning. She had the strength to face Remus, a man he knew she loved and know that they were never going to have children or have a life together. She dragged herself through classes and did essays which weren't even going to help her. She was a lot stronger than he had thought.

"You are going to die" he whispered hoarsely. His voice seemed to get lost in the crack of thunder but she heard him. She looked at the book that was loosely clasped in his hand and then into his eyes. She sighed as the sleep disappeared from her eyes. She got off his bed and onto the mattress he occupied these days, pulling her blanket along with her. She wrapped it around her body and around his as she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"your my brother Sirius" She murmured making a lump rise in his throat, the truth was that he didn't feel that close to her as he felt obligated to. He was more closer to the other marauders but the past few days he had tried. It felt odd but surprisingly comforting when she called him that. She continued "you, James, Peter...I love you all. Remus he...he...i love him so much. I think you should know this. You guys gave me family when i lost my own and..."

"You are going to die" he repeated in a horrified whisper as the weight and grief of the truth came crashing upon his. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her wondering what it woulld be like. A life without her...

"We don't know for sure that it is going to happen but...I can't kill to stay alive".

"Isn't there...isn't there another way i mean...some way to get rid of the poison. I think i once read a documentary in which the poison was sucked out. That it Erica! don't worry everything is going to be okay..."

"Sirius"

"We are going to find another way.."

"Sirius"

"I am not going to let you die!"

"Sirius stop there is nothing..."

"you my sister! I am not letting you go, i am not losing hope, never!"

OOOOO

On Friday evening Sirius found Erica stumbling through the corridor. Her face was streaked with tears and her hair lay lank on her shoulders. She gripped the edge of the window sill as she slid to the ground, her eyes wide and terrified. Anxious and worried Sirius sped forwards and grabbed her. He lifted her chin to make her look at her and asked "Riccy? What is wrong?"

"He is my father!" she sobbed "Professor Geller is my father!"

OOOOO 


	19. Erica's Story

"Remus" Erica whispered softly "i am ready to tell".

A few moments ago Sirius and James had led a shell-shocked Erica through the portrait hole towards him. As soon as she saw him she ran forth and threw her arms around him as she settled into his lap. Startled Remus had dropped his quill and wrapped his arms around her trembling frame as he anxiously asked her what was wrong? In a trembling voice she told him that Professor Geller was her father.

His heart had done a little cartwheel when he realized that his deduction had been correct but it hardly mattered at the moment. Erica's reaction surprised him, her terror made no sense. From what he gathered her father had been abducted, shouldn't she be glad to see him well hidden and healthy?

"I am here to listen" he said soothingly as he pressed his lips against her hair.

"It was just a normal day back home. Mom was lecturing me about...something and dad had gone out to get his coat which he had left in our neighbour's quidditch field. Mom finished her lesson about two hours later and it was getting dark. Dad had not come back. Mom got worried so at her insistence we went looking for him..."

/FLASH BACK/

"He is fine" Erica exclaimed for the umpteenth time "he is probably playing chess with Billy or something".

"Don't take this lightly Erica" her mother scolded her as she cautiously looked around "your father has made many enemies due to his work".

Soon they reached the open field where she played Quidditch with her father and their neighbours. The field was deserted except for a few pigeons who were drinking water from the hose. Erica was about to turn around and go ask Billy's family if her father was there when something caught her attention. One of the goal posts seemed to be bended and it's side was burnt. Ignoring her mother's warning to stay put and not wander away she made her way to the goal post. She gingerly touched the post with her index finger. It came back blackened. She was about to call her mother to come check this out when her feet slipped on something thin and pencil-like. Frowning in confusion she stooped down and held up a neatly polished stick.

"Mom" she whimpered "I found dad's wand".

/FLASHBACK ENDED/

"We went to Billy's house to just check. None of us wanted to believe that someone had actually taken dad. When...when we came...oh it was horrible!"

/FLASHBACK/

Clutching her mother's hand for support she walked towards the house. She looked anxiously at her mother and knew that the older woman had also detected something odd. Billy had a big family with two sons, one daughter, his wife and himself as well as Billy's elderly mother. Billy's place was always alight and loud. Today all the lights had been turned off, the curtains tightly drawn and not a single voice could be heard.

They shakily climbed the steps leading to the porch and as soon as her mother touched the door it fell down. Obviously it had been broke before. Carefully sidestepping a broken chair they entered the house and looked around. The sign of a struggled were apparent. A huge crack ran through the wall, the sofas were upturned and the dinning table lay broken with its pieces scattered around the living room. Erica peeked behind a huge piece of broken wood which had come from the table.

She screamed.

Billy lay on his back in a puddle of crimson blood. His blond hair was matted with blood and his mouth was open wide in a silent scream of terror. His wide and fearful eyes seemed to gaze blankly at the ceiling. He was dead.

Erica collapsed onto the ground as her defenses crumbled and tears came cascading down her cheeks. Something was wrong, very wrong.

/FLASHBACK ENDED/

"Naturally we contacted the Aurors. I went to file a report in the muggle police center whilst mum went to the Ministry. The Aurors tried to deduce who would attack dad but there were too many suspects. Then after they did a detailed study on the murder of Billy's family they recognized the style. It seemed that the family had been attacked by a wild animal with poisonous fangs but there were human footprints leading away from the bodies. My dad had solved a case vampire attacks before he went on break so it was decided that the vampire clan must have attacked him to avenge the death of their former leader. Knowning the people who had done it didn't help. The clan was a wild one and they never stayed in one place so no one knew where they were keeping dad...or if they were keeping him at all. He could have been dead for all we knew. Then about two weeks later...he came back. Just like that..."

/FLASHBACK/

Erica sat beside her mother's feet who was sitting on the sofa, they both gazed blankly into space and her mother was unconsciously braiding a strand of Erica's hair. Then to her surprise Erica found herself being lifted up by her underarms and soon she was sitting in a small space between her mother's legs. Her mother pulled her close and hugged her tightly as she kissed her head. Erica buried her head in her mother's chest and they both sat silently.

"I am so sorry you had to go through this Erica" her mother sighed, breaking the silence at last.

"It's not your fault" Erica mumbled unto her mom's blouse.

"it is!" her mother exclaimed much to her surprise "your father never wanted to take that case. He said it would cause too much trouble but i made him take it. Innocent children were dieing, i said he was being selfish by not taking it and letting the immature Aurors take care of it. If i had never..."

Erica looked up and stared into her mother's eyes. "it is not your fault" she said firmly.

Whatever her mother was going to say was never heard. Just then the door opened and a man stepped in. Her mother hurriedly jumped to her feet and whipped out her wand with her right hand while her left hand pushed Erica behind her. "Who?..." her mother never finished the question as the man stepped into the living room's light.

The man's blond hair was plastered to his head and matted with blood. His left side was caked with the same crimson liquid and his grey eyes had a purplish tinge to them. His face was sunken and pale but his lips were stretched into a relieved grin.

"Ross!" her mother gasped as she ran forwards and threw her arms around her husband. Her father buried his head into her hair and inhaled deeply. Her father lifted his head slightly and looked at her with teary eyes. With a cry of joy Erica ripped towards him and hugged him around the legs.

"Dad!" she gasped "i thought i would never see you again!".

Them things went wrong. His body went rigid and he painstakingly looked out of the window to find the full moon steadily floating out of the clouds. "no!" he gasped as he jumped away from them "it can't be time already!". He tried to dive out of the door but he never made it. With a cry of pain he collapsed onto the floor just as the back of his bloodstained shirt tore. From the holes wings began to grow. They were ebony black, sharp and leathery and seemed to shelter his whole body as they folded around him. He lifted his head. The little blood that had been left drained from his face until it was chalky white. The purple tinge in his eyes which Erica had earlier dismissed as a trick of the light darkened until his eyes were a sinful red colour and shone with lust.

"Ross!?"

His head whipped towards her voice and with a sudden blur his body crashed into hers. With a scream of terror Dorea Higgins crumbled to the floor. The vampire snarled and then he struck. His fangs dug into her neck and her mother arched her back in pain as she kicked furiously amd screamed in agony. The vampire pushed her down with one of his hands while the other hand held her neck in place. Fire squirted from her wand but as the flames touched the black wings of the vampire they sizzled and went out.

As soon as the flames went out Erica gathered her wits. "NO!" she screamed as she ran forwards. She clawed at the ebony black wings as she tried to drag the vampire off her mother. Suddenly wings opened up and Erica was thrown back by their sheer force. Her back slammed against the wall and her head swam. She gingerly touched her face to find three slashes on it. She tried to stand but suddenly she found herself slammed back. Before she could comprehend what was happeneing she felt fangs dig into her neck. White hot pain shot through her neck and travelled to her chest. She slid off the wall amd collasped onto the floor. The vampire sat down along with her but never slackened his hold. She felt weakened by fear and couldn't even bring herself to fight back but she could hear screams and was sure they were her own. The vampire's lips seemes to tighten and slacken as it sucked out her blood.

Then suddenly the pressure left. She sagged against the wall and could barely keep her eyes open. She watched as the red of the eyes disappeared and soon the grey returned. The wings shrunk back into his body and the only thing left behind of them was a tatoo on his back. The transition was complete.

"Erica?...DOREA"

He looked at his dead wife and then at his dying daughter.

Dark spots were appearing in Erica's vision. She struggled to stay concious but her battle seemed futile. She tried to draw breath but the air around her felt too thick and her lungs were too tight. With a pang she realized what was happening. She was dieing! Then she felt something pushed against her lips. In her confused haze she pulled her face away not knowing what she was being offered or who was offering it to her.

"Please drink riccy" a soft voice urged her "i can't lose you too".

Almost unconcious now she allowed the drink to be trickled down her throat and wondered what the coppery substance was. Then last thing she remembered before losing conciousness was being pulled into someone's warm lap. She felt someone rubbing her back and stroking her hair. She heard a man sobbing, repeating the same thing over and over again "i am sorry i am sorry i am sorry".

/FLASHBACK ENDED/

"He fed me his blood, he turned me into a vampire". 


	20. Packing for the Holidays

Remus did have a long discussion with Erica about her father. He told her that her father obviously loved her and the only reason he had turned her was because he couldn't afford to lose her. Her only contribution to his long and as he thought about it now, awfully cheesy speech was a nod in the end when he suggested that she should seriously (no pun intended) consider forgiving him.

Remus got the feeling that in truth she was just looking for someone to blame but her father was not the one with the fault. If someone was responsible, it was the vampire cult who had abducted her father.

The end December approached and the chimes of Christmas began to echo across the castle. The winter holidays were fast approaching and Remus soon received a letter from his mother complaining about how scarcely he had written this year and inviting him home for Christmas. This got Remus thinking. he was guilty of lack of contact but the situation with Erica had been a lot to wrap his mind around and he had to guiltily admit that his parents had never even crossed his mind. This rose another problem of telling his mother about Erica. How does one tell their concerned and freakishly protective parents that they were dating a vampire?

His friends did not exactly help him. When he told his friends about his problem James and Sirius suggested that he write something like:

"Hi mom and dad!  
I am sorry but i can't come home to roast marshmallows with you because i have this girlfriend whom i wanna shag.  
love ya guys!  
P.S I forgot to mention it above but she is a vampire! bye :)"

He knew well what would happen if he sent that. Erica's dead body would be found in a dark pit somewhere in Antarctica so it was safe to say that he would not be even considering that plan.

What he didn't know was that James and Sirius had already sent that letter to his mother.

Professor Geller had stopped coming to the Great Hall or appearing in the corridors. It seemed that he had locked himself in his chambers. Erica would often gaze at his vacant chair with concerned eyes but she never did anything or tried to talk to him. Remus tried every day to coax her into doing it but when she began dutifully sitting away from him on the Gryffindor table he had to let the topic drop.

Monday morning he was surprised to see his owl land in front of him and find a letter in his mother's writing addressed to James and Sirius. "Why is my mother writing a letter to you guys?" he asked them suspiciously "what did you do?" Their pleased and mischevious grins didn't exactly bode well with him. He unfolded the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear boys,  
I have raised my son for fifteen years and taught him how to write with my own hands. I do like to believe I can recognize his writing. I am disappointed, that prank was pretty tardy.  
The girlfriend part I believe and I am happy for you sweetheart. If this girl is real then maybe you could invite her home? That is if she was staying at Hogwarts before...just put the offer on the table will you?  
As for the shag part. I can't believe that! Remus is too well raised to try anything like that. It is illegal as long as you kids are underage. If Sirius' company has influenced you a lot more than i feared than DON'T YOU DARE YOUNG MAN! you haven't even had the talk yet!  
Should i believe the last part Remus?  
Please do come home for the holidays. Me and you father miss you  
love  
Mom"

"Is she implying that I am not well raised!" James cried.

"Should I feel embarrassed that I was given the talk when I was thirteen" Sirius said.

Remus leaned over the table, towards Erica and asked "how would you like my place for this Christmas".

Her answering yes, albeit a nonverbal one, was rather enthusiastic.

OOOOO

"Just patch up with him" Remus insisted as he folded his clothes and placed them in his trunk "you are wrong Erica!"

He received no answer and turned around to find Erica looking at him with big, pleading eyes. "After Christmas" she said stubbornly for the umpteenth time.

Remus sighed in frustration and began slamming his books into a pile ."don't you care about what he must be going through!...don't look at me like that!"

Erica immediately closed her eyes and collapsed onto his bed with a growl. "His suffering isn't your business" she snapped hotly, losing control at last "he is my father, not yours!".

Remus stopped, wondering if he had finally crossed the line. He placed his books on the floor and sat down on his bed, next to her head. She opened her eyes and turned around to face him. "I care about you Erica. I can see it is hurting you as much as him" he sighed as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek.

She looked intently into his eyes and then with a snap she turned her face away. Due to the force her hair whipped around and covered the side of her face, shielding it from his view. "I am worried" she mumbled "but I can't face him. I...I just want to have a good time at your place and I think it will all become ruined if I talk to him. Please understand Remus".

Remus laid down beside her and brushed her hair aside. His fingers got stuck in her hopelessly tangled locks and he had to carefully work on freeing his hand. he gently kissed the back of her neck as he placed his hand on her shoulder blade and gently rolled her around so that she was facing him. She scooted closer and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "After Christmas" he agreed.

"I love you Remus".

Remus looked at her in wonder, just realizing that she had never said that before. His heart warmed as he said "I love you too Erica"

OOOOO

Mrs. Lupin stirred the pot as she absentmindedly glanced back at her son's letter that had been placed carefully on the kitchen counter. It read..

_Dear Mum,_

_Sorry for the not so appropriate letter. I gave the others quiet a scolding for it but you know how they are. Erica is coming! she wasn't going home well...her family situation is a little complicated. Don't worry, I am not going to do you-know-what to her. That was just Sirius being a perv. The vampire part...we will explain everything as soon as we get there. Just remember, she is not a bad person. She is like me and she understands._

_See you soon!_

_P.S How does someone know that they are in love?_

Her son had told her not to worry but that was all she could do. She had sent him a letter telling him that she trusted him but she didn't. Though many said that her boy was one of the most responsible children they had ever met she knew of his well secluded naivety. He was too trusting and she didn't want to see him get hurt. Somehow, she felt nothing good was going to come out of this relationship.

OOOOO

"Sirius...James...what exactly are we doing?" Remus asked as he caught the spell-o-tape that Sirius tossed at him.

"We are decoration the hall as a goodbye note" James grinned as twirled the tape around a chair's leg and then connected it with another.

"Exactly how creative are we allowed to get?" Erica asked as she tossed the tape into the air and caught it with ease.

"Put it all out" Sirius said as he charmed James' tape to flash different colors. Erica grinned and wrapped the tape around the grill of the window at the back of the hall before rushing forward and wrapping it around the grill of the window in the front of the hall, she then hopped left, then right, all the while weaving a sticky web behind her.

"Why exactly are we pulling a prank muggle style" Remus asked.

"No reason" James and Sirius chorused.

Remus looked at the tape in his hand then dropped it. "I think i will take the ceiling" he said as he knelt down and pointed his wand towards the ceiling. He began writing in flashing colors "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

OOOOO


End file.
